Spirited Away: Memories
by Tiyr
Summary: There's a new transfer student in town and something about him tells Chihiro that he knows more than he thinks he does. And that something is deeply connected to that spirit world Chihiro knows. Haku's green eyes darkened, "Please forget about me Chihiro." (Chapter 9 Fallen). Maybe a spirit and a human were never meant to be...
1. Chapter 1 Transfer Student

It was a hot summer day and Chihiro was restless. Who would want to stay in such a stuffy room for so long? School felt ages longer than usual, but at least it meant vacation soon. She was looking forward to getting out with her friends and hanging around their favorite café: Fantasia.

"Listen up please," said their homeroom teacher Mr. Shimada as he tapped his wedding ring on his desk. Mr. Shimada wasn't an astounding teacher or anything, but people respected him, even though he was sometimes terribly dull. But this was new, Mr. Shimada was asking for their attention.

"Something important for the final?" questioned her nerdy friend Daisuke. Daisuke was a pretty tall guy, and was one of those geniuses that no one ever dared to challenge. He's a good guy though, but very clueless about his social life.

Everyone then stood up in their chairs when they heard Mr. Shimada say, "New student."_ How strange,_ Chihiro thought, _who would transfer during this time of year_? When the door slid open, a long, dark-haired boy walked in.

Mr. Shimada gave nodded to ask for the dark-haired boy to introduce himself. "Hiyoshi Kohaku," the boy bowed, "Please take care of me."

Chihiro dropped her pencil with a clank that echoed in her ears, the boy looked familiar. Then the name came to her mind once the pencil finished its fall, _Haku?_


	2. Chapter 2 Lost

As Chihiro was walking home from school,she stared absentmindedly at the sky. She held onto her blue notebook and was unaware of her friend's voice calling her.

"Chi-hi-ro!" nudged her friend Tomoyo. "You're doing it again."

"Hmm?" Chihiro slowly turned to face her. "Doing what?"

She rolled her eyes, "You know; getting lost in that spirit world that you used to always dream about."

Chihiro sighed, "I don't dream about them Tomoyo."

Tomoyo raised a brow, "Really? Do you have any idea how much you draw…THESE STRANGE CREATURES?!" She took the note book from her hands and face planted Chihiro into a page filled with drawings.

"Moeh Tomoyo that hurt," Chihiro grabbed the notebook back. As she rubbed her nose Tomoyo looked at her drawings again.

"You know Chihiro," She said. "I bet you could win a creativity contest for these. They seem…very real to you."

Chihiro nodded, "Sometimes I feel like they're real." Then she shook her head, "No, I believe they were real."

Tomoyo lightly knocked on her head, "I love you Chihiro, but sometimes I think there's a lot of air in your head."

She turned to Tomoyo narrowing her eyes, "Says the girl who threw a fit about butterflies really being fairies."

Tomoyo crossed her arms, "Hey I was only 10 that time, what else would you expect? They had those wings—"

Suddenly Chihiro stopped, interrupting Tomoyo, "Ne, Tomoyo where are we?"

She then stopped in her tracks, "I have no clue."

They had unknowingly stepped into a forest, and everything was quiet but the gentle trickle of a steam nearby and the echoes of a single bird call. Tomoyo then decided it was time to freak out.

"Oh goodness, Chihiro this is why I never go on hiking trips"

Chihiro then sighed and tapped her shoulder, "Calm down Tomoyo. I have a good solution."

"Like what?" Tomoyo said sarsastically. "Are the creatures from your notebook going to pop out and save us?"

"That would be cool," Chihiro replied. "But no. My best solution is to just find the main river so we can follow out of this place…"


	3. Chapter 3 The River

The weather in the forest was warm, but the shade of the trees kept the two friends cool.

"So how did we end up here again?" asked Chihiro.

Tomoyo held onto Chihiro's shirt with a nervous look. She then blamed Chihiro, "I was following you Chi, I thought you knew where we were going!"

She scratched her head, "Sorry it was probably out of habit."

Tomoyo threw her imaginary table over, "WHO HAS SUCH A HABIT?"

Chihiro laughed guiltily, "I sometimes leave offerings to the gods there every Fridays..."

"Hey gods! If I die here-" Tomoyo yelled into the forest. "-take Chi-chan first!"

"Tomoyo..." Chihiro shook her head in shame.

Suddenly Tomoyo screamed "Eeek!" Chihiro looked to see her foot in a body of water.

_Oh hey we found a river._

X

When the drama of being wet was over for Tomoyo, they set off on their escape again. "Chihiro," Tomoyo called. "I wanted to ask…"

"Hmm?" Chihiro turned faced her after a few minutes of walling along the river.

"About that transfer student, I can tell you know him somehow," She noticed.

Chihiro paused for a moment before replying, "I never met him though, why?"

"I was thinking that he kind of fitted the description of that dragon boy you always spoke about when we were little," Tomoyo answered. "I mean that name too, Kohaku. Quite an old-fashioned name too."

Chihiro then stopped dead as Tomoyo rammed into her. "Ow! Is this what you do to your friend who's…" Tomoyo then stopped dead as well. She then understood why Chihiro stopped so abruptly, "Hiyoshi Kohaku."

Kohaku was sitting in the river with his feet submerged. He was alone leaning on his school bag as a pillow. It looked quite comfortable, snoozing in the late afternoon.

"Well speak of the devil." Tomoyo said.

Chihiro then bent towards Hiyoshi and tapped his shoulder, "Hiyoshi-kun."

The boy then stirred awake. When he opened his eyes to Chihiro, his eyes widened in shock, "Chihiro?"

Chihiro was surprised, "How did you know my-?"

Then Tomoyo interrupted their conversation, "Hiyoshi-kun, what kind of relationship do you have with my Chihiro?"

Kohaku then felt his forehead as if he was having a huge headache. He faced Chihiro and replied in exhaust, "I'm sorry, but I feel like I might have met you somewhere…who are you guys again?"

"I'm Ogino Chihiro," Chihiro then offered a hand to Kohaku. "And she's Masahiro Tomoyo. Why are you here Hiyoshi-kun?"

He shrugged and accepted her hand, "For the river I guess. It's beautiful right?"

Chihiro began to wonder now; this guy did fit her descriptions when she remembered when she was ten. That green tinted hair and eyes… Suddenly a chill was felt in the air, something not human.

Tomoyo was rubbing her arms, "Something about this place freaks me out-"

"We have to go," Kohaku said. Looking at the confused faces of the two girls, he said with urgency, "NOW."

This scene was familiar, too familiar to Chihiro. Nearly a replay of that time she met Haku...

Kohaku led them out of the forest by running. The two were panting once they were out. Tomoyo was the first to speak, "Was it necessary to run like that?"

Kohaku was panting too, "Sorry I didn't feel secure keeping you guys there.

Chihiro then asked, "Why were you in there?"

Kohaku shrugged, "It just felt like the river needed me or something." He then laughed, "It's strange huh."

"No," Chihiro disagreed, "I've seen worse."

X

After they parted with Koahku, Tomoyo then asked Chihiro, "I think you found your partner in strangeness. You guys will make my strange Godchildren."

Chihiro rolled her eyes, "Who said you will be the Godmother?"

Tomoyo then smiled, "He sounds just like that dragon boy doesn't he? The river needing him? C'mon Chihiro admit it, it sounds too similar."

She sighed, "But you can't really say it the same person. He doesn't recognize me out of that dream or something he had before calling my name."

Tomoyo then looked a bit worried before suddenly brightening up, "Well I can go find some things out about him. How about that?"

"Ah it's okay..."

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow Chihiro," Tomoyo waved as she ran another way. She then whispered under her breath, "Just please stay in our world Chihiro."


	4. Chapter 4 Conflict

"Blood type B, about 5'10'' has the cancer sign…" Tomoyo explained.

Chihiro's face told Tomoyo that the info was boring. Tomoyo sighed, "Well it seems to me that he's already pretty popular with the girls. A quiet and mysterious guy likes the cute, bubbly girls…"

"Tomoyo," Chihiro interrupted. "Why are you trying so hard?"

Tomoyo then stopped. Her eyes found the floor and silence filled the two.

"Tomoyo?"

"Chihiro," she said in a low voice. "Do you have any idea why I try for you?" Tomoyo let her chair scrape the floor as her voice grew louder, "Sometimes I think about how nice it is to have a close friend. But in reality, I feel like someone who is just tossed away by you!" She began to tear, "Do you have any idea? We're never in the same world. Here you are stuck in your spirit world with Kohaku, and here I am in modern day Japan. Where are you right now?"

The whole room was silent and everyone was waiting for Chihiro's response. However Chihiro was in shock, "What are you talking about—"

"You should've known Chihiro," Tomoyo began to lower her voice. Then she took her things and ran out of the door leaving Chihiro speechless.

"Tomoyo, wait!" Chihiro ran after her friend.

X

She was waiting by the gate for Chihiro. When Chihiro met up with her, the awkward silence continued.

"Tomoyo," Chihiro began after a few minutes had passed. "I'm sorry I didn't think—"

"No, it's my fault, I'm sorry for being so childish," Tomoyo turned to her, avoiding eye contact.

Chihiro then replied, "I'll make this the last time. Once I find out more about Hiyoshi, I'll give up that fantasy world, deal?"

Tomoyo wiped her own tears, "Deal."

X

Chihiro let the water from the shower into her mouth. She was in deep thought about Tomoyo and that new transfer student. Tomoyo was right about Hiyoshi, something about him bothered her. Was it his looks? She shook her head. She wasn't the type of girl to suddenly find attraction in a guy she had just met. But still, she was bothered that she might have known him somehow.

After Chihiro finished blow-drying her hair, she dressed herself in her pajamas and went to turn her desk light off. But then she stopped. There hanging on the switch of her lamp she saw a gleam. It was her hair tie that she had gotten from that spirit world. As she ran her fingers along the old hair tie, she felt her heart ache.

She looked at the hair tie for a while before whispering, "What if I can't give up Tomoyo?"


	5. Chapter 5 Milk Tea and Calpico

"Sen"

"Sen!"

"Sen…" The voices echoed in her head. She remembered who Sen was. Which, of course, Sen was her name for a while when she had forgotten her own.

Then she heard a different name, "Chihiro!"

Chihiro awoke with a start; it was officially vacation now. Tomoyo had called her earlier that week to meet her at Fantasia and even said it was on her. She was definitely looking forward to this.

X

That Tomoyo… Chihiro thought when she arrived. Tomoyo was motioning for her to come to a table with Kohaku sitting with her. She sighed, well I guess asking directly works too.

Tomoyo was quick to escape as well, once Chihiro arrived. She put her hands together in apology, "Sorry guys, I forgot that I needed to babysit my baby sister."

Once Tomoyo had escaped stared at the sky and breathed. She was happy for Chihiro, at least she thought she was.

Tomoyo and Chihiro were friends ever since 6th grade. It was during a summer like today, hot, but clear and radiant.

(Flashback, five years ago)

"It's so pretty," Tomoyo said in admiration.

"What?" Chihiro turned to her classmate who was behind her.

"Your hair tie," she replied smiling. "Where did you get it?"

Chihiro smiled back awkwardly, "Oh...it's a long story."

Tomoyo then propped her chin on her elbows, "Ogino Chihiro-chan right? Let's be friends."

Chihiro stared at her, "Oh, okay..."

"Ne, can I call you Chihiro-chan?" she asked. "You can call me Tomoyo, or Tomo-chan, Tomo-chi, Tomomo...whatever is fine."

"I think I'll go with Tomoyo-chan," she laughed unsurely.

"Also," Tomoyo said. "In exchange I want to hear your long story behind that hair tie of yours."

(End of flashback)

X

Chihiro knew she was lying, since when did she ever have a sister? Then she was gone before any other words were said. Then knowing she needed to ask Kohaku a few questions, she sat down and started a conversation.

"Sorry if Tomoyo caused you any trouble," Chihiro said.

Kohaku shook his head, "It's fine. It the first time I've seen someone with so much…energy."

Chihiro rolled her eyes, "Tell me about it."

He smiled, and then asked, "Masahiro-san (Tomoyo) told me that you needed to ask me something."

Chihiro was drinking her milk tea before she chocked on tapioca. She coughed, "She what?

Kohaku raised a brow, "Are you okay?"

She waved it off, "Sorry, yeah I'm okay." Once she recovered she spoke again, "Have you always lived around here?"

He nodded, "I apparently had, but I had a sort of amnesia and lost my memories of when I was a child. So I don't remember much about this place."

Chihiro didn't expect that, "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," He said. "Like I said before, I don't quite remember this place."

"Did you recently move back here or something?" Chihiro asked.

"I lived in the cites for a while before the Hiyoshi couple adopted me," He explained. "What about you?"

"Ah," Chihiro then answered "I used to live around the countryside, I moved here when I was ten. And before I moved…"

Silence. "Ogino-san?" Kohaku said.

"Sorry it's a long story," She said.

Hiyoshi leaned forward with his elbows on the table, "Go on."

Chihiro bit her lip before continuing, "Okay it all started when my dad decided to take a shortcut in the forest when we were moving…"

X

Tomoyo was on the swing near the park by her house. She sighed, there was nothing to do and leaving Chihiro with Kohaku left her bored. Then a person walking by caught her eye.

She waved, "Yo, Hanagurugi."

Daisuke turned as if disgusted, "What?"

Tomoyo swung of the swing and asked, "Whatcha up to?"

"Groceries," he replied. "Wasn't Ogino-san with you earlier?"

"Ogino..." she thought for a moment before tears started spilling out of her eyes.

"Masahiro?" he asked before seeing her tears. Not knowing the situation, he quickly grew uncomfortable.

Tomoyo quickly wiped her tears off and apologised, "Sorry..."

Thinking quickly, Daisuke then took out a bottle of Calpico and handed it to her, "Here, you like these right?"

She stared at the bottle before looking up at him, "But it's your favorite too..."

Daisuke sighed, "It's fine."

Tomoyo was touched, "Wah, thank you Hanagu..."

He then jumped back and exclaimed, "Hey, don't cry more!"


	6. Chapter 6 Strange

As Chihiro finished her story, she waited for Hiyoshi to laugh at her. He was quiet once Chihiro finished. However, to her surprise, he wasn't laughing or blocking her out. Unless...

"Are you sleeping?" Chihiro asked anxiously.

"Does it look like I am?" Kohaku asked back.

She sighed, "I apologize, I must be boring you…"

"It's a little hard to believe honestly," he replied.

Chihiro sighed, "I know, I still don't believe if it actually happened or not."

"I think it's quite interesting though," Kohaku smiled.

Chihiro's brown eyes stared curiously at him for a while as Kohaku's emerald green eyes. As her cheeks turned a faint red, she quickly broke contact with his eyes. She then finished the last of her drink and stood up to throw it away. She then said, "it could very well be a dream. You'll be the last to hear that story anyway." She then motioned to his empty cup, "I can take that for you."

Kohaku then stood up as well and grabbed both his own cup and Chihiro's. He then smiled at her, "It's okay, I'll take it."

Before she could protest Hiyoshi turned away from her. He then turned his head and said, "I would like to hear details of that so-called dream of yours."

X

"You don't have to walk me home you know," said Chihiro. "It's still day light."

Kohaku then shrugged, "It's a nice day today anyway. We might as well do some exploring."

Chihiro raised a brow as she turned to him, "Exploring?"

Kohaku smiled, "Surprise, I'm just as strange as you."

She turned, "I don't believe you."

"You'll see," He laughed. "You'll see."

X

The sun reflected in the rushing river nearly blinding Chihiro. "This is…" She stared.

Kohaku then pointed toward the mountain and said, "There's a certain place in this forest that I was never able to reach."

"Why?"

He shrugged, "I tend to black out and find myself back outside of the forest."

Chihiro furrowed her brows, "So you just end up in a place you don't know?"

"No one really believed me," He reflected back.

"Hiyoshi-kun…""

He laughed, "I'm probably much weirder than you."

Chihiro shook her head, "I don't think you are…"

Kohaku then turned to her, "Don't tell anyone this Ogino-san."

She nodded, "But why did you tell me?"

"Because you told me something strange too," He smiled. "C'mon I'll walk you home, its getting late."


	7. Chapter 7 Friendship and Jealousy

"Chihiro!" Tomoyo ran over to her friend. It was around noon now and Tomoyo had just arrived to Chihiro's house. The day was growing hotter by the minute.

Chihiro turned to get attacked by Tomoyo, "Woah!"

"So how did it go with Hiyoshi Kohaku?" asked Tomoyo.

Chihiro forced a smile, "Nothing much."

Sensing her disappointment, Tomoyo let her go. She looked at her, "Are you okay?"

She sighed, "I'm fine, don't worry about it Tomoyo."

Tomoyo looked at her worryingly, then punched her on the arm.

"Ow!" Chihiro winced. "That actually hurt you know!" Her face looked serious as Chihiro looked back in confusion.

"Chihiro don't lie. I think I understand now."

"What?"

"I was being selfish," she rubbed her arm and her eyes fell to the ground. "That spirit world you always talked about…"

"Tomoyo wait—"

She looked up into her eyes, "Hiyoshi-kun looks just like your Haku doesn't he?"

A wave of shook fell over Chihiro. _Hiyoshi-kun looking like Haku?_ Her head fell into her hand. She then began to laugh, "What are you talking about—"

"Lies," Tomoyo started to glare now, "Hiyoshi-kun is the reason you can't let go." She then lowered her voice, "I saw your notebook, you still draw in it don't you?"

Chihiro then fell into silence. Tomoyo spoke the truth, letting go of the spirit world was growing harder for her. Kohaku's transfer wasn't helping either since he looked just like Haku.

Then to Chihiro's surprise Tomoyo was embracing her, "Tomoyo?"

"I can't stop you," whispered Tomoyo, "I can't hold you back just because you're my friend." She then paused before saying: "If Hiyoshi-kun does anything to you. He will meet my fist."

Chihiro hugged her back, "Thanks Tomoyo."

X

"So…where are we going again?" Kohaku asked as the forest slowly grew thicker. Chihiro explained her "date" (that's what Tomoyo wanted to call it) with Kohaku, she indirectly explained his situation as well. Then due to Tomoyo's urging, she called Kohaku earlier that week.

Chihiro pulled another branch out of her way, "To that place you never reached."

He then stopped abruptly and turned around, "Okay I'm leaving."

She then grabbed his arm and pulled him along, "Don't worry. If something happens, I'll protect you."

Kohaku reluctantly went along and sighed, "I thought the guy was supposed to be saying that."

Chihiro giggled, "I'm just returning a favor to a certain someone who did this a lot to be before."

"Huh," He narrowed his eyes, "Who is this guy?"

She then stopped and turned to face him, "He looks just like you."

"So am I his replacement?"

"Maybe," replied Chihiro.

Hiyoshi felt a wave of disappointment, "You weren't supposed to admit it…"

Chihiro laughed, "Sorry, sorry don't take it personally Hiyoshi-kun."

"Too late"

"I apologize"

"…"

"Whoah!"

Hiyoshi had slammed her against a tree and was staring uncomfortably at her. "H-Hiyoshi-kun!?" stammered Chihiro.

He looked deeply into her eyes, and then leaned to whisper into her ear, "I could be a little jealous."

Chihiro's face was red now._ Jealous? Does that mean…_

Then Hiyoshi released her and continued down the path they walked. He then turned to her, "Sorry Ogino-san don't take it personally."

After he turned back towards the path, Chihiro felt her warm face, "Geez, what's with him?"


	8. Chapter 8 Return

Chihiro remembered the place where her parents first decided to unknowingly enter the spirit world. They arrived at the entrance of the spirit world and the same statue stood there. She had returned again, but this time someone was with her: Hiyoshi Kohaku.

He was hesitant when they approached. Chihiro turned to him once she noticed, "Hiyoshi-kun?"

Kohaku sighed, "Sorry I'm not sure about this…"

Chihiro then stepped towards him, "I said I would protect you right?"

"How uncool," he laughed to himself. "Why is the girl saying this? How cowardly of me…"

She shook her head, "No, it's not cowardly, it's brave. You're here right now right?"

Kohaku then laughed at himself, "Brave? Sorry, Ogino-san I don't know what may happen…I mean I could do something to you without knowing…"

"Hiyoshi-kun, do you remember about how I found the spirit world?"

He looked at her oddly, "Is this the place?"

Chihiro nodded, "Since you always blacked out before coming here, it's a bit strange. Do you remember Tomoyo and Daisuke?"

"Masahiro-san and Hanagi-san (Daisuke)?"

She then continued, "I used to bring them here when we were little a few times before. None of us ever blacked out or anything." She crossed her arms, "But why do you?"

He turned to the brick wall, "There's only one way to find out, but Ogino-san…"

"Yes?"

"If something out of the ordinary happens…be careful."

"Of course," agreed Chihiro. But Chihiro felt a bit worried, what if something happened? She then pushed the thought aside and continued walking long side Koahku.

The tunnel was dark at first and the faint echoes of a passing train went by. Then all they could hear was the tapping of their footsteps. Once their eyes met sunlight again, Chihiro found herself holding on to Kohaku's sleeve.

She then quickly stepped away from him and apologized, "Sorry! I didn't realize…"

But silence followed, "Hiyoshi-kun?"

Then as Koahku turned Chihiro's eyes widened. He was wearing traditional Japanese clothes all of a sudden and he looked exactly like…

"No way…"

His eyes were filled with a mix of anger and sorrow, Chihiro had seen this look before. Before she even processed the words in her head, her mouth formed the words already. It wan't Hiyoshi-kun or Kohaku but it was...

"Haku…"


	9. Chapter 9 Fallen

Chihiro took a wary step forward. It was Haku, except he was taller than her this time."Why did you come back?" Asked the green-eyed spirit. He clearly wasn't excited as Chihiro hoped.

She then stopped in her tracks as he continued, "I told you not to look back."

Chihiro tapped her fingers and avoided his digging eyes. She then bowed, "I'm sorry..."

Haku sighed, "You should have listened to me earlier, I can't have you protecting me when you're the one who needs it."

Chihiro looked up, "Earlier? You mean you and Hiyoshi-kun..."

"...is the same person," Haku finished. "I hoped we could avoid coming here."

"Why?" Asked Chihiro, "The other spirits can't harm you..."

"Come," He then grabbed Chihiro's hand.

Before she had a chance to protest, Haku had dragged her with him. They were in the tower where the human world and spirit world connected. It was ancient and worn out but it was sturdy enough to have two high schoolers run up the tower's stairs.

Once they reached the top, Chihiro noticed she was holding hands with a guy. Maybe as a child it would be normal, but since they were both pretty much grown, she was slightly embarrassed. But all shyness were put aside once she had seen what happened.

Chihiro expected to see light from the summer's day. However to her shock, she looked out the window to see nothing but black.

"What happened?" She stared in confusion.

Haku's expression darkened, as he replied, "The remains of our sprit world, its been falling apart ever since you left. Nothing is the same anymore."

Chihiro was at loss for words.

She felt Haku's hand squeeze around her hand. It must have been hard on him. Then she asked, "How about the others? Are they...""

To Chihiro's dismay, he shook his head, "I don't know where they are currently, some of them escaped into the human world. But none of them have a home."

"Then how did you...?" Chihiro began.

Haku bit his lower lip, "I used my spirit powers and became human; both Yubaba and Zeniba helped. I still faintly have my powers but it's not as much as it used to be."

Chihiro tried to meet his eyes, "But..."

Haku's green eyes darkened, "Please forget about me Chihiro. Hiyoshi Kohaku doesn't know any of this, and eventually this Haku will disappear along with my powers."

She then grabbed Haku's shoulder, "I can't possibly forget all of that! Even though I was so scared at first, it was fun...""

He turned away from her, "I don't want to either."

Chihiro then felt tears threatening to pour out. She didn't want to forget something so precious to her, that world..."No."

"Chihiro?"

"Isn't there another way? It can't just end like this."

Haku then took Chihiro's hand off if his shoulder, "I'm sorry Chihiro."

She then put her hands into fists and tried to hide the dripping tears. Then to her surprise, Haku was hugging her.

As Haku embraced her he whispered, "I'm sorry..."

Chihiro's face was buried in Haku's chest. She shook her head and tried to keep a steady voice, "I shouldn't be the one crying..."

He held her tighter, and said, "Welcome back to the spirit world Chihiro. I'm sorry it turned out like this..."


	10. Chapter 10 Hopes

**Sorry for the late upload guys!**

**I was my birthday last week/Valentines/and a bundle of makeup work I had to do.**

**Well, I'm back now**

**Hope you enjoy this longer-than-usual chapter! (well long for me at least)**

**Note: Hanagi Daichi (Chihiro/Tomoyo's childhood, guy friend) has been CHANGED to Hanagi Daisuke. He's a tall guy who speaks bluntly (that's why he doesn't have many friends but Chihiro/Tomoyo...#foreveralone) but he's really just shy.**

Chihiro was expecting a more normal day back at school, but her hot summer day turned out to make a strange turn.

"Hiyoshi-kun"

"Hmm?"

"What on earth are you doing?"

Kohaku's green eyes reflected Chihiro as he stood across her desk. He was lying on his hands staring up at Chihiro's blushed face. Smiling he replied, "I'm really thankful to you Ogino-san."

Chihiro sighed, even though Kohaku had no clue to about what had really happened, she did stay with him until he regained consciousness. Then she recalled had happened over their summer break:

(flashback at the spirit world gate)

Haku was holding Chihiro until she had finally calmed down. She felt like she was a mess and tried to avoid looking up at Haku. She then wiped the remaining tears with the palms of her hand.

"Better now?" asked Haku as he tried to meet her eyes.

She gave a faint nod before questioning him, "Why did you become human?"

"It's complicated," He replied.

"Why?" she asked again.

He sighed, "The other spirits needed help. Since spirits can't move very well in the human world, they needed a human."

Chihiro's eyes widened, "How did you manage to turn into Hiyoshi-kun?"

Haku lowered his gaze, "He was alone when we found him, drowned in the river. His spirit left him before any of us could do anything."

"Wasn't anyone looking for him?"

He furrowed his brows, "After taking over his body, I searched around for his past." He paused, "Lived in an abandoned orphanage for a while of his own. He's a pretty tough guy, I was able to meet him once before he left the world."

Chihiro looked at him, "T-that's…"

Haku bit his lower lip, "I was completely against using a human body at first, but I knew I couldn't just leave the spirits in the human world."

"Then…" Chihiro said. "What will you do after finding a new place?"

"Like I said before, my memories of the spirit world will fade away."

She grimaced, even though seeing Haku again in six years; it was painful to realize he was going to be left behind with the remains of the old spirit world. "Is there really nothing we can do?"

"You still have Hiyoshi Kohaku, I'll still be with you."

"But…" Chihiro then stopped herself, "It won't be you…"

He shook his head, "I'm afraid there isn't much we can do. I'm sorry for keeping that promise too." Chihiro then held his hand, as Haku stared in confusion, "Chihiro?"

She took both of her hand of his big hand and held it to her forehead, "Don't give up yet Haku…I…I won't give up."

"Chihiro…" Haku gave her a worried look. Then he whispered, "Maybe…"

"What?"

"Every time a spirit is nearby, my memories will awaken but I'll forget after they leave," he explained. "Remember when Hiyoshi called you Chihiro? There was someone nearby…"

Chihiro suddenly got goose bumps, "Does that mean…"

Haku looked at her oddly, "What?"

"Someone is…here?" Chihiro felt like ants were crawling up her spine.

At first there was silence before Haku broke out laughing.

Chihiro pulled apart from him, "I'm being serious!"

Haku then patted her shoulder, finally calming down from his laughing, "Ah, Chihiro, this is part of the spirit world remember?"

She then sighed in relief, before perking up again, "But there's still a possibility…"

"Don't worry," he reassured her. "The spirits still remember you; they should have nothing against you."

"Oh…okay," Chihiro sighed in relief again.

Haku then continued from earlier, "If a spirit passes by me, I can try getting information out of them…"

Chihiro piped up, "So it could be possible?"

"I can't say there is, unless I glue myself to a spirit…where there is a high possibility of being possessed…" he pointed out. "But if we are able to find a few of the other spirits, maybe they could lend us a hand, hoping they won't try taking over Hiyoshi's body."

(Back to the present)

"Chi-chan…"

"Chihiro…"

"Ogino Chihiro-san…"

"Chihimomoyoto-hatokomiyako…"

Chihiro shot an annoyed glace at her friend, "What's with that nickname?"

Tomoyo was leaning over her desk between Chihiro and Kohaku, then she pouted, "Moeh, look at you, daydreaming right in front of your boyfriend."

"What?" Chihiro then looked at Kohaku who stared at her right back. She suddenly felt the heat of the summer again, "Why aren't you saying anything?"

Kohaku shrugged, then turned to Tomoyo, "What does it look like to you?"

As Tomoyo's hands covered her mouth in surprise, Chihiro shouted to Kohaku, "Don't say such misleading things!"

Kohaku then looked at Tomoyo, "I'm just kidding, don't take me seriously Masahiro—"

"Kyaa!" Tomoyo screamed before embracing Chihiro, "Congrats my Chi-chan!"

"Tomoyo its not—" protested Chihiro, but Tomoyo was already mentally gone from her.

"I wish for your happiness…" sobbed Tomoyo as she quickly changed from squeezing the air out of Chihiro to a sudden drama-like scene. The curtains were closed and a spotlight shined over Tomoyo, who was dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Whoa…" awed Kohaku, who was clapping. "It's just like we're in an anime…"

Chihiro's eye twitched, "Since when did we have spotlights in our classroom?"

Then Daisuke who had his desk next to Chihiro, looked at her as if he had a headache and interrupted Tomoyo, "What are you doing Masahiro?"

Tomoyo held a hand in front of his face, "Don't interrupt this precious moment."

"Are you deaf? Ogino—ow!" he said as Tomoyo slapped his shoulder.

"Aw, you guys are so cute!" cried Tomoyo, ignoring Daisuke.

He then sniffed, "Girls."

Daisuke was hit again.


	11. Chapter 11 After School

**HOLD YOUR HORSES**

**Sorry I should explain the situation more clearly just in case there's confusion.**

**Every time a spirit is nearby, Hiyoshi Kohaku awakens to Haku.**

**But once the spirit leaves, Haku will lose his memories and become Hiyoshi Kohaku again.**

**I apologize if I burst your bubble, but Haku is not coming back qutite that easily :(**

**But don't you worry, I don't like unfinished endings. So cross your fingers whenever I decide to kill my characters or not.**

**WARNING: there has been some minor edits with Hiyoshi's name. The narrator calls him Kohaku as Chihiro/Tomoyo calls him by his last name "Hiyoshi-kun."**

School had finished for the day and Chihiro, Tomoyo, Daisuke, and Kohaku were walking home together under the grey, rainy sky. Tomoyo and Daisuke were arguing about the movie Titanic whether it was wise or not that the main character Rose held onto her love for Jack.

"It's stupid," Daisuke sniffed. "She's only hurting herself over someone's who's dead."

Tomoyo glared at him and protested, "Loving someone is better than trying to love someone you can't love. There's nothing wrong with treasuring someone!"

He sighed, "But what can she do with that kind of love?"

"She can share it!" Tomoyo declared.

"How can you share love!?"

"She shared her love with the others," she pretended to cry. "Her tear-jerking story…"

Daisuke rolled his eyes, "Girls—ow!"

Kohaku then contributed to the conversation, "But imagine how Jack would have felt seeing Rose hold on to him for so long. I wouldn't want someone to love me when I can't do anything for her back."

"Proves my point," Daisuke nodded.

Chihiro stared at Kohaku, he wouldn't want his girlfriend to love him? She imagined her own situation, holding onto someone who's dead…She then shook her head, Haku wasn't dead, but he just had lost his memories and became Hiyoshi Kohaku.

"Ogino-san?"

Chihiro then jerked as Kohaku called out to her. She stammered, "Y-yes?"

He raised a brow, "Are you okay?"

She laughed awkwardly, "I'm fine."

"Really?" he said in disbelief.

She rubbed her arm and looked away from his gaze, "Just thinking about things."

"Hm, like what?" asked Kohaku.

"I don't think you'll understand," Chihiro lowered her eyes

"Huh," he then walked in front of Chihiro blocking her path, "If it's something strange, I think I can handle it."

She sighed, "You probably won't believe me though."

"Carry on"

"...fine...hey where's Tomoyo and Hanagi-kun?"

X

"Isn't you house the opposite way?" Daisuke asked. He was being pulled by his arm by Tomoyo.

Tomoyo shushed him, "Romance is in the air Hanagurugi."

He stared at her, "What?"

She fawned, "I'll love my strange godchildren."

Daisuke held his forehead, "Really Masahiro..."

"You'll never understand romance anyway Hanagurugi," stated Tomoyo.

"And I pray I never will," he replied.

"Ahh, what a downer," she said, letting Daisuke's arm go and took a few steps in front of him. "I know a lot of girls who like smart guys."

"I'm not interested, I apologize," he said, as he took off his glasses to wipe the rainwater. As he wiped his glasses, Tomoyo turned around in shock.

_Was Hanagi always this cute?_ She gawked at him in wonder.

Once he replaced his glasses, he found Tomoyo staring straight at him. He looked at her in confusion, "What?"

Tomoyo's face then flushed before she rapidly spun around and began to walk, "It's nothing!"

After standing there for a few moments, Daisuke was about to turn around back to their earlier path. Then Tomoyo returned to grab Daisuke's arm again and walked the opposite way.


	12. Chapter 12 To Believe

**So I'm getting a bit of a writers block right now and I apologize the shortness of this chapter.**

**If you guys have any spectacular ideas, I do hope that you would share them with me. **

**But anyway, thank you guys for the birthday wishes!**

Kohaku was staring with confusion at Chihiro. She sighed, "You don't believe me huh?"

He scratched his head with furrowed eyebrows, "So this Haku is the reason for my blackouts?"

She bit her lower lip and lowered her gaze, "I'm sorry."

Kohaku looked at her, "For what?"

"You probably think I'm making things up"

He then closed his eyes and looked towards his path, "Did you think my blackouts are strange? Or the fact that I visit a river nearly everyday for no particular reason is strange?"

She shook her head, "Well, it's strange to others. But I respect that you're telling the truth."

"Then I'll respect your crazy belief," he then smiled. "I'll believe you if you allow me to believe in you."

"Seriously," Chihiro raised a brow. "What if I was lying to you?"

He raised his shoulders to his ears, "Honestly I wouldn't believe you. But something tells me you're not lying."

"If someone tried to push you off a cliff," Chihiro challenged "Would you trust him?"

"Depends on their motive," he replied "If he had something against me then I'd most likely not."

"Then, what if they were paid to kill you?"

Kohaku narrowed his eyes, "Where is this conversation going? Am I not allowed to trust you?"

"It's not that..." She felt her neck. "But what I'm saying still sounds unreasonable...how can you still believe me?"

"Well," he answered "You don't sound like a person who would lie. And you don't seem to have any motives."

"Motives?"

He crossed his arms and stared into space, "People lie, whether its good or bad. It's still considered a lie. And also..."

Chihiro tilted her head in wonder, "Also...?"

"Lying will never get you very far," he finished. "I wouldn't like to lie to someone I like."

Chihiro looked blankly at him, "What?"

Suddenly something changed in Kohaku as he sighed, "Ignorance is a bliss..."

"..."

"Ignore what I just said Chihiro," he turned away.

"Haku!?" She jumped.

He then turned to her, "I turned into a very honest human. Goodness that Hiyoshi..."

Chihiro then got curious, "What were you going to say?"

He crossed his arms, "Won't tell you."

"...unfair"

He smiled, "I'll tell you at least before my memories vanish."

"How can You still smile about this!?" Chihiro yelled. After Haku stepped back from her yell, her face darkened, "Don't say that..."

After a moment of silence, Haku sighed, "Let's go find that spirit...and Chihiro?"

Chihiro did not respond as she turned her back to Haku.

Haku tried to reach out to her, but he stopped. He couldn't apologize, for he had already pulled her through a lot.

Six years of waiting and nothing but a lost dragon spirit who was going to vanish from her life.


	13. Chapter 13 Paper Bird

**Happy reading readers, p****lease enjoy!**

Chihiro slapped her cheeks, "We should find that spirit right? Let's get going."

Haku looked worryingly at her before speaking, "Right..."

She looked back at him, but broke any eye contact they had. Haku sighed before getting back to work.

"I'm able to use a limited amount of magic when a spirit is nearby," he explained as he looked around.

"Come," he reached out his arm. But he stopped, tension had still laid before them. He then turned away, "Let's go, I shouldn't use magic around people."

Chihiro followed behind him in silence until they found a quiet area near a forest.

Then Haku held up his arm and blew a sustained breath that dispersed in a large ring around them.

Chihiro stood there in amazement as his magic ring spread around them. Then Haku pointed at her, "There."

Chihiro jumped, "What are you saying?"

He scratched his head, "Hold still."

As Haku touched Chihiro 's shoulder, she couldn't help but blush. It was strange, being able to be so close to someone who was really the furthest from her grasp.

"This is..." Haku seemed surprised.

"What is it?" Chihiro snapped back to her senses.

He then pulled out a paper bird that looked just like...

"Zeniba" they both said in unison.

Then a familiar laugh echoed in the empty streets, a voice then spoke: "Long time no see Chihiro-chan, Kohaku."

"Zeniba!" Chihiro exclaimed. "You're safe, I missed you so much!"

"Now now child," Zeniba chided. "I missed you too."

"Zeniba," Haku said in a serious tone. "What happened to you?"

She sighed then urged, "You two, listen carefully. I'm sure that you are aware of the fact that the spirit world has passed away."

"Yes," Chihiro replied sadly.

"It's not long until spirits will fade from this human world. A few of the weaker spirits have already gone," explained Zeniba.

Haku's eyes widened, "Am I too late?"

"No," she said sternly. "If we are able to find everyone, we could return . But..."

"But...?" Chihiro said.

"We will need you two to help." Zeniba finished.

"Hold on," interrupted Haku. "Chihiro has nothing to do with us. We can't just drag her into our mess..."

Chihiro's face darkened, "I want to help."

"Chihiro..." Haku looked at her.

"So, what can we do?" Chihiro asked Zeniba.

There was a slight pause before she answered, "We lived without support from our spirit world for a few years now. Some spirits are hoping to vanish from the world without struggle since we are growing weaker from the lack of support."

Chihiro furrowed her eyebrows and said, "Isn't there a way though? I can't have you guys just vanish..."

"Calm down Chihiro," Zeniba said. "There are a few that continue to fight still. Our solution is this: to find four magicians."

"Magicians?" Chihiro said.

"There are four powerful magicians in the spirit world," Haku explained. "Each magician guard the spirit world by the passing season."

"Correct," agreed Zeniba. "If we are just able to find the four, they have the ability to restore a new world."

Chihiro crossed her arms, "But why couldn't you do it earlier?"

"That's the problem," Zeniba said. "We can't find them."

"And I wasn't able to do the searching myself since I am also Hiyoshi Kohaku," Haku sighed.

"But it can't be impossibly to find them right?" Chihiro asked.

Zeniba's bird wings fluttered as she exhaled, "We can only assume they are among the humans somewhere."

"But still, we don't have to drag Chihiro into this," argued Haku. "If you, Zeniba, stay near me 24/7..."

"Please Haku, let me help. I want to save the spirits too," Chihiro said.

Haku sighed, "But..."

"Kohaku," Zeniba's wings fluttered again. "We need Chihiro since she has something you lack."

"What?" Haku looked shocked.

"The knowledge of the human world," she replied. "You can't match the experience of a real human. That's why you need Chihiro."

Chihiro's eyes gleamed, "Please let me help Haku."

Haku knew he couldn't stop her now, so he finally went along, he reluctantly replied, "Fine..."

"I wish you two luck, my powers are growing weak, so I'll take the 24/7 deal in consideration," Zeniba then flew herself to Haku and stuck onto his shoulder.

After she settled, Haku then scratched his head, "Well I'll walk you home Chihiro it's getting late."

She then looked up at the waning sun and breathed, "Okay..."


	14. Chapter 14 Feelings

**Author's Note: *SPOILER ALERT* if you haven't read any parts of the story yet**

**Just in case there was any confusion in the story so far, please allow me to clarify a few things**

**Chihiro, Tomoyo, and Daisuke are all childhood friends since they were about ten.**

**Tomoyo and Daisuke tend to argue a lot due to their differences. But secretly Tomoyo has feelings for him within all the teasing.**

**And yes, Hiyoshi Kohaku and Haku are the same person. Hiyoshi Kohaku is just the Haku in the form of a human who has no clue about being a spirit at all. When Zeniba enters the story, her presence allows Haku to stay in his human body.**

**Chihiro and Haku's mission now is to find the Four Guardians of the Spirit World. Each Guardian harbors powers of the four seasons and they appear only during their season. The idea is inspired by Natsume Yuujinchou. So be prepared for random encounters of different spirits and their stories.**

**I know there are concerns of the story ending badly, but no worries. I'm not the type end stories where everyone dies.**

**And romance fans rejoice, there shall be more to come...**

Chihiro was twisting her pencil around her fingers. The summer became hot again even after the sudden rain the other day. She was restless, but at least she was able to speak to Haku and Zeniba whenever. Haku was the same as ever and no one suspected that his river spirit memories were with him until...

"Is it me or Hiyoshi seems a bit smarter?" Daisuke said with his head propped on his hand.

Chihiro and Haku jumped, then Haku narrowed his eyes, "Wait what does that mean?"

Daisuke shrugged, "It's like you gained ten years of knowledge."

Chihiro laughed uncomfortably, this guy was nearly right on... She forced a smile, "Oh you think?"

He looked at Chihiro then said bluntly, "Weird."

Tomoyo the gave a laughed haughtily as Daisuke rubbed his temples, "Well weirder ones are out there."

She patted Chihiro's head, "I sense progress you lovebirds."

"Tomoyo..." Chihiro then looked across at Haku, "Aren't you going to deny it?"

He smiled, "Why aren't you denying it though?"

Chihiro's face reddened, as she turned her head away, "Geez Haku-Hiyoshi-kun."

However Tomoyo has caught on fast, "Oh Haku is what you're calling him now."

She turned even redder, "Moeh Tomoyo!"

X

Class had started again and everyone seemed awfully bored as Mr. Shimada lectured. Tomoyo was passing a note to Daisuke. After seeing his annoyed face, Chihiro already knew what it read: can I borrow your notes?

Daisuke quickly wrote a word, crumpled the paper, and tossed it back to Tomoyo who was directly behind him.

Once she opened the paper, she stuck her tongue out at Daisuke.

"Masahiro-san," Mr. Shimada had stopped his lecture. "Is there something wrong?"

Tomoyo quickly stuffed her mouth with the note and smiled, "No Shimada-sensei."

He then fixed his glasses and returned to his lecture. Then Daisuke said in a low voice, "Idiot."

Tomoyo glared at him and took the paper out of her mouth. Then Chihiro watched in disgust as her best friend stuck the wad of paper into his ear.

X

"MASAHIRO," Daisuke growled turning around after the last bell rung.

Tomoyo smiled innocently, "Yo Hanagurugi."

He sighed then stood up, "I'm going to the restroom. Stop bothering me Masahiro."

Once he was gone, Chihiro turned to Tomoyo, "Don't you think that was a bit too much?"

But Tomoyo was lost in her little world. She was staring at the closed door with a worried expression.

Chihiro then turned to Haku and motioned him to where Daisuke had left. He quickly understood and took his bag with him. She then returned to Tomoyo, "Tomoyo-chan."

She then turned slowly, "He never spoke back at me like that before..."

"Well your teasing went to a whole new level lately," Chihiro pointed out. "Instead of your usual punches, since when did you update into using your bag? Honestly Tomoyo, are you trying to kill this guy?

She shrugged, "He deserved it."

Then it was Chihiro's turn to question her relationship, "Have you ever noticed how you're the only one who could ever get away with teasing Hanagi-kun?"

Tomoyo cocked her head to one side in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Do you remember the first time we met Hanagi-kun?" Chihiro asked.

She thought for a moment before replying, "He was short for a ten year old."

Chihiro sighed, "Don't you remember how quiet he was before? He never spoke to me the first year, but he spoke to you."

She stared at her, "No way, i cant imagine-well maybe I can but," she paused, "We're just good friends."

"Just friends huh," Chihiro scratched her head, "Have you ever had the notion that he..."

"That he what?" Tomoyo leaned to her.

Chihiro then asked, "Is that really how you feel about him?"

"I..." Tomoyo stopped. Words could not exit her mouth. How do I feel about him? She wondered. Then a warm feeling embraced her when she thought of Daisuke. Then she shook her head, "I don't understand..."

Chihiro gave a short laugh, "Even the dramatizer can't understand what she talks about all the time." She then mocked Tomoyo, "I think it's love. I can feel the love in the air..."

Tomoyo then yelled, "I don't love him! I mean we're not that close..."

Chihiro stared at her before breaking into a smile, she then mocked her again, "Don't deny it, love is undeniable emotion!"

Tomoyo felt her cheeks as her face revealed embarrassment, but she looked at her desk in sorrow, "But I don't think it's love..." She laughed at herself, "I doubt he likes me anyway after all I've done to him. After all it's only a one sided feeling-"

Crash! The two girls then whipped their heads around to the back door which has slid open. To their surprise, Haku and Daisuke fell in. Chihiro's eye twitched as she glared at Haku. What on earth is he doing?

Daisuke growled, "Hiyoshi-kun..."

Tomoyo turned bright red, "You didn't hear that did you?"

Daisuke was underneath Haku who had toppled on top of him. He pressed his mouth together and turned away, "I didn't hear anything."

But Tomoyo quickly saw through his lie. She then stood up, took her bag, and ran to the window. "Idiot," she horsed out before jumping out the first floor window.

"Hey!" Daisuke yelled. Then he quickly stood knocking Haku of of his back and jumped out the window after her.

Chihiro then turned to the Haku once Daisuke was gone, "I can't believe you Haku. We're you seriously eavesdropping?"

Haku then stood up and dusted himself off. He then scratched his head, "We just happened to come by honestly."

Chihiro huffed, "It's fine, I just hope nothing goes wrong..."

X

"Masahiro!" Daisuke called out. "Hold on a moment will you?"

But Tomoyo ignored him, idiot that guy, not only did he eavesdrop, he had heard her confess. She wanted to bury herself into the ground and become a tree so that no one could talk to her. However, obviously that was not an option for her. When Daisuke grabbed onto her hand, she wished to disappear.

"Masahiro," Daisuke said.

"What do you want?" Tomoyo spoke coldly.

"About earlier, I-"

"Forget it," Tomoyo demanded, "Forget you ever heard anything,"

He sighed, "My mind can't work that way. I'm that genius who remembers everything I see and hear."

She smirked with furrowed brows, "Getting a bit over yourself here aren't you?"

Daisuke then stuck a finger to her, "You're the one that said that."

Tomoyo pulled her arm away from him, "I guess so..."

Then Daisuke was silent. He then grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

"What? Hanag-" she was in shook, never before has Daisuke ever grabbed her like this, and it had felt so strange...

From behind the building nearby, Chihiro was peering over the corner.

"Hey Chihiro..." Haku was leaning against the wall on his back. He wasn't peeking at their friends like Chihiro was.

"Hmm?" Chihiro hummed not turning around.

"Isn't this considered eavesdropping?" Haku asked.

Chihiro shushed him, "As long as no one else knows."

Haku grinned, "Masahiro-san has really gotten to you now."

Chihiro frowned as she realized how much it had sounded like something Tomoyo would say, "Oh, be quiet."

Haku smiled, "You changed Chihiro."

She turned to him, "Speak for yourself."

"Well," Haku said. "I never thought you would be so easy to talk to."

Chihiro then looked up at him, it was the same for her as well. Then a voice intercepted them, "Ah, lovers flirting at this age I see."

Chihiro watched as a paper bird flew out from under Haku's jacket. Then after holding his gaze she sighed, "Allow me to deny it this time."

Zeniba's little head shook, "Ah, don't worry about me. Go on, I insist. I'll close my eyes if you kids are going to kiss."

"Zeniba!" Chihiro was turning red now.

Haku raised a brow, "Do you even have eyes to close?"

Then the old woman laughed, "Of course not!"

The two stood there in awkward silence as Zeniba continued to laugh. Haku held his head, "Goodness Zeniba..."

But already a tint if red had spread across his cheeks.


	15. Chapter 15 Tomoyo and Daisuke

**I apologize for the late** **update this week**

**Enjoy the chapter! My most romantic Spirited Away chapter so far!**

The fast pace of footsteps sounded the hallway. Someone was running, fast and this perked up Tomoyo, who was the first to react.

She stood from her chair and waved at Chihiro, "Sorry, I'll be right back!"

Then Tomoyo lept out of the window before Chihiro and Haku had a chance to ask why. She looked strangely at Tomoyo's sudden escape. Quickly after she had left, the classroom door slammed open during lunch. Everyone turned to stare at the strange sight, Hanagi Daisuke, the usual cool and collected student who would avoid any type of racket other than Tomoyo.

Then Haku spoke up, "Hey Hanagi-kun what are you-"

But Daisuke broke him off, "Have you seen that girl anywhere?"

He raised a brow before realizing, "Oh Masahiro-san, have you already confes-"

Daisuke covered his mouth before any words could escape, "You're too loud."

Chihiro then interrupted, "You confessed to her?"

A hint of red revealed Daisuke, but he stayed silent.

Her eyes widened, "How brave of you."

"Shut up," he turned away in embarrassment.

"I'm proud of you Hanagurugi," Haku said.

He sighed, "Please don't call me that."

"So, have you not talked to her at all?" Chihiro asked.

"I never thought I would ever have such a quiet morning like this one...It's abnormal...almost crazy..." he replied.

Haku laughed, "That's Masahiro-san for you."

Daisuke scratched his head, "Seriously that girl..."

X

After school, Tomoyo had cleaning duties with another girl, Minagi Hanako. Hanako was the opposite of the outgoing Tomoyo. But Tomoyo could easily get along with many girls so they quickly became friends.

"Ne, Tomoyo-chan"

"Hmm?"

"Are you dating Hanagi-kun?"

Then Tomoyo found herself dusting the blackboard eraser in her face. She turned in shock, "W-what!? I mean how-what?"

She blushed slightly, "Sorry, I thought you were already dating each other..."

Tomoyo shook her head, "No, I mean we're just really good friends..."

"Really? Ah..." she bowed. "I apologize..."

Tomoyo waved it off, "It's okay, don't worry about it."

She pouted, "I thought it was a lover's quarrel..."

"...what?"

Hanako's eyes glittered, "The romance, the suspense! I thought I could use you two for my novel when the lovers quarrel..."

Tomoyo's eye twitched, "Hai...?"

Hanako then turned to her with a serious face, "But, really Tomoyo-chan. Someone else will take him if you don't, and besides I heard."

She stared at her, "Heard what?"

"That Hanagi-kun confessed to you"

"WHAT?!" Tomoyo dropped the erasers as her face became bright red.

Hanako then laughed, "Sorry, sorry that was a joke Tomoyo-chan. But you know me, I'm part of the newspaper club, there's nothing I don't know."

She sighed, "Thank good-"

Suddenly Hanako walked up to her, "So something did happen, Tell me the details Ms. Masahiro."

Tomoyo waved it off, "N-no nothing happened..."

Hanako sighed, "Darn. Sorry, I tend to get over excited over these kind of things. I heard that it changes my personality."

She laughed awkwardly, "Don't worry about it." But it was true that Hanako was a quiet girl, but when she was on the job, nothing could stop a reporter like her.

"But you know," Hanako said before returning to her work. "Hanagi-kun is becoming more open now days. I'm guessing that he's trying to get someone's attention...I wonder who."

Tomoyo felt a pang of guilt, was he trying to get my attention? She sighed, if it were true, she was so oblivious.

"But I do have a hint of who it may be," Hanako smiled. "Since somebody has been waiting at the gate for some time."

Tomoyo jumped, "N-no way."

"Tomoyo!" yelled a voice from the hallway. Then Chihiro popped her head in, "Oh, hi Hanako-chan."

Hanako smiled, returning to her usual timid personality, "Good afternoon Chihiro-chan."

Chihiro then turned to Tomoyo, "Hak-Hiyoshi-kun and I are leaving now. Finish quickly okay? Hanagi-kun is waiting for you."

Tomoyo turned red again, "Oh no..."

Hanako then turned to Tomoyo, forgetting her usual quietness, "Oh ho, I thought I would never guess."

Then both Chihiro and Hanako gave Tomoyo a sly smile. "Moeh, you guys!" Tomoyo turned even redder than before.

X

Tomoyo attempted to run past Daisuke, but she was quickly caught. Daisuke sighed, "What's with you avoiding me all day?"

She hid her face as she responded, "N-nothing."

He then tried to look at her in the eyes, then let her go sighing once again. "Sorry," he said.

"For what?" she asked.

"It's not like you can return my feelings I guess," he replied. "I'm sorry." Letting her arm go he walked in front of her, "I'll walk you home."

Tomoyo then looked at his back, he was wrong, she was confused in how she could return her feelings. They were friends, a strange combination of an outgoing girl and a reserved genius. But for some reason, Tomoyo found herself drawn to someone so different from her.

She had pointless arguments with him, laughed with him, and even at one time cried in front of him (there has been an added part in Chapter 5 about Tomoyo and Daisuke).

As he walked further and further, his figure became blurry. She then found herself crying, he was now so far away from her.

Tomoyo didn't want to let him go, not now, not ever. She had to tell him how she felt.

She whispered, "Suki (means love in Japanese)."

But his figure became blurrier. She then said louder, "Suki."

Eventually his figure seemed to have vanished as she screamed, "SUKI! HANAGI-KUN DAISUKI!"

That was when everything seemed to have frozen in place. No cars passed by but only the distant train could be heard. Tears fell from her cheeks like a dripping faucet and her wavy hair stuck to tear-stained face. She then wiped her tears with her sleeve, "You're so far away from me. I loved you too..."

Suddenly Tomoyo gasped when she was embraced. Her arms were pressed against her chest and was nearly suffocated by Daisuke's strong hold.

She tried to breathe over his shoulder, "It hurts Hanagu..."

But Daisuke held her tighter, "I'm not letting you go."

Tomoyo then silently leaned onto his chest and listened to his beating heart.

"Masahiro?"

She didn't dare look at him in the eye, "Y-yes?"

"You are the most hardest creature on Earth to deal with," he said.

"You're welcome," Tomoyo replied with a response she would normally use. Then she paused, "um..."

He then let her go and awkwardly said, "Sorry we should start going now shouldn't we? It's getting late..."

X

The sun was descending over the horizon with a bright orange glow. They had arrived at Tomoyo's house in silence.

"Masahiro?" Daisuke said to Tomoyo who has behind him.

She quickly turned her head away from his gaze, "Yeah?"

He then looked around before motioning her behind the brick wall. Tomoyo followed him only to be surprised by Daisuke who was leaning awfully close to her face.

She blushed, "Hanagu what-"

"Can I?" He asked, "Just once."

Tomoyo was confused, before she started to understand, "Wait you can't mean...but I-"

But Daisuke had cut her off and kissed her. Lastly he whispered three words: "I love you..."


	16. Chapter 16 Stolen Kiss

**Here is my latest chapter**

**it's a bit on the short side but I hope you will enjoy its shortness**

**and just an fyi: bunnies don't actually lay eggs. Happy April!**

Chihiro stared at Tomoyo, "No way."

Tomoyo crossed her arms, "It's like I told you. Shall I repeat it to you?"

(Flashback)

Once Daisuke parted his lips from Tomoyo's a silence engulfed them.

Snapping back to her senses, Tomoyo slapped Daisuke. She screamed, "BAKA! (Idiot)"

She then ran to her house and shut the door. Her face was completely red as she slid down the door. Touching her lips she whispered to herself, "That was my first..."

(End of flashback, present)

Haku felt the dark atmosphere just as he had walked in the classroom. He thought it was a revengeful spirit of some sort but he then discovered it to be his friend, Daisuke.

Haku walked over and sat across from him, "Are you okay Hanagi-kun?"

Daisuke lifted his head with agony, "Oh it's you..."

"I apologize that I am not Masahiro," he said. "What on earth happened to you?"

Daisuke sighed, "I think I'm hated..."

Haku was getting uncomfortable now, what could he say?

X

Chihiro and Haku sighed. She then asked, "What's up with you?"

Haku scratched his head, "Hanagi-kun has lost his manly pride."

Chihiro laughed awkwardly, "I'm sure they will make up eventually."

He propped his hand on his chin, "I guess so." Then he suddenly he jumped up surprising Chihiro.

"H-Haku?" She stuttered.

"I have an idea," he said.

Chihiro knew this Haku had grown into a rather mischievous boy. She knew trouble was coming. Sighing she asked, "What is it?"

Smiling he leaned towards her and whispered into her ear.

**Yeah I know it was short, I promise the next chapter will be more exciting.**


	17. Chapter 17 Game

Chihiro eyed Haku strangely, "Are you sure this will work?"

He then placed his hand firmly on her shoulder and said, "It will work."

Chihiro agreed to his plan. Haku was smart, but realizing what he had in mind, she came to the idea that he was secretly very stupid.

X

The girls were walking home in the late autumn. _The wind was growing strong, but the fire in their hearts grew strong. Then soon appeared a figure they both knew well._

_"Oh, Hanagi..." tears flowed from her eyes._

_"Masahiro...no Tomoyo," he said turning to her. "I've been waiting for you..."_

_She ran into his arms and whispered, "I love you... Daisuke-kun..." _

"So..." Tomoyo looked at Chihiro oddly. "Where is this place exactly?"

Chihiro jumped out of her dream bubble and sighed, this is Tomoyo and Daisuke for goodness sake. That would never happen. Realistically they were like fire and water, but somehow they had fallen for each other.

"Chihiro-chan?" Tomoyo said.

"You'll find out," Chihiro replied. They then walked into the nearby marketplace, and thankfully it wasn't very crowded that day. Then they stopped in front of Fantasia.

Tomoyo narrowed her eyes, "So this is what you desperately wanted to show me?"

Chihiro laughed as if she was turning mad, "Wow Tomoyo you're so funny!"

"What-"

"I know you really wanted to try that toast"

"Wait-"

"Yeah let's go then," Chihiro wrapped an arm around her shoulders and the two girls entered the cafe.

X

"Hey Haku," said Chihiro.

"What?"

"Were you always this...what's the word?"

"Nice?"

"Stupid"

Haku was carrying a bucket sized drink with a swirly lovers straw, to Tomoyo and Daisuke who were trying to avoid any eye contact. He smiled, "You never know unless you try."

After placing the drink on their table, the atmosphere grew even more awkward. Haku opened his hand to them as if he were a waiter, "Now drink up."

Chihiro slapped her forehead, "Are you serious..."

"..."

"..."

Daisuke broke the silence first, "What the heck..."

Tomoyo was as red as a tomato, as Haku continued, "I suppose it's best if I leave you two alone huh." Waving he grabbed Chihiro's arm and took off.

"..."

"..."

Then Haku turned to Chihiro as they hid in the front of the cafe, "I guess we have to resort to plan B."

She looked at him, "We had a plan B?"

"Now we do"

"Oh boy..."

He then leaned to her ear and whispered his plan.

X

Haku and Chihiro then walked over to their table carrying spoons.

"Chi-chan?" Tomoyo said in astonishment.

"Sorry Tomoyo-chan!" Chihiro apologised as both herself and Haku scooped up a tapioca from the drink and stuffed it into Tomoyo and Daisuke's open mouths.

Then Chihiro heard Zeniba speak out, "Now Kohaku!"

As if they were in a painting, everything grew awfully distorted and wind had blown strongly inside the cafe. Chihiro turned to Haku who was casting a certain magic spell over them. Once a moment had passed, Chihiro opened her eyes to meet the strange appearance of an astonishly good-looking young man and a timid girl who stared at her feet. Tomoyo and Daisuke were knocked out on the table.

"What's going on Haku?" Chihiro asked Haku.

But Haku was not listening. Chihiro then realized that his dark eyes were piercing with anger. She kept her mouth shut, shocked at his sudden change in seriousness.

The handsome young man spoke with a glowing smile, "Greetings Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi (Haku's full name)."

Haku replied with a certain self-control from revealing his anger, "What are you doing Akinokami, god of autumn."

He wrapped his arm around the girl beside him, "Having a bit of fun with my Saya. What about you and your Chihiro-chan?"

Chihiro's eyes widened, "You can't mean..."

Haku then demanded ignoring his slightly blushed face, "What is the fun behind controlling their emotions?" (he's referring to Tomoyo and Daisuke if anyone is confused)

Akinokami laughed, "Why not? We only have a few months left until our world will collapse. C'mon Nigihayami-kun, relax, live life."

Chihiro bit her lower lip to hold back tears, Tomoyo had never actually fallen for Daisuke, and Daisuke never loved Tomoyo. She clenched her shirt, how cruel...

Haku then finally lost his anger and grabbed Akinokami's collar, "Do you think this is a game?"

Akinokami looked coldly back, "Who do you think you are dragon boy?"

Then the girl beside him spoke up, "Akino-san, please stop this! You can't do this..."

"Saya," Akinokami turned his head.

Saya then gently touched Haku's hand, "I'm sorry Nigihayami-san., Ogino- san, let me explain..."

"Saya stop..." Akinokami pleaded her.

She shook her head, "Akino-san please."

Akinokami then became silent and replied, "Do as you like."

Seeing that Saya had won she told Haku and Chihiro their story.

**Yes I know, Tomoyo and Daisuke were somehow forced together.**

**But don't forget that they are still originally pretty close (Chapter 5) so there is still a chance for those two.**

**I apologize for the cliffhanger but I promise it will get better.**


	18. Chapter 18 Stopping the Heart

The restless beats from the machine beside her went on like an irregular metronome. Saya knew it well her heart condition. She was born a weak child and she had already knew that she would not live for a long time-

"Wait hold on," interrupted Haku. "You were human?"

Saya nodded, "Yes I was human but let me continue."

"But-" but Chihiro covered his mouth before another word could escape.

"Please continue um..."

"Saya will be fine," she answered.

"Chihiro," she smiled.

(Back to flashback)

The doctors and nurses never told her she didn't have a long time to live. But knowing how they treated her changed from before. She knew something was wrong.

After three years, she knew she had to expect her friends to move on. Once everyone had graduated high school, no one ever came back to visit her. She had to expect that right?

Saya stared out the window watching the falling leaves. The sky was cloudy that day. She sighed then felt the sharp pain in her chest, _dying huh, dying at twenty can't be too bad I guess._

Tears then flowed down her cheeks. Saya hugged her knees close and laughed at herself, _I'm ready to die but I guess my body isn't._

Suddenly she heard the dreadful stop of the beats. She stared at her own, but it wasn't hers. Then she realized, her roommate's heartbeat had stopped.

It was a boy who was in a coma ever since he arrived. Saya never spoke to him but she did see his face. She remembered seeing him before at her school.

He had been in an accident and fell into a deep coma. He was taken away that day and was thought to never came back.

But somehow he did return.

Saya was walking over the sunset colored leaves when she saw him again. He was sitting on a bench with his legs crossed wrapping a muffler close to his face.

She stopped in front of him, "I thought you died."

He then looked up in surprise, "You can see me?"

Saya tilted her head in confusion, "Um yes? You're Kamio Tomoya-san right?"

"He already passed away," he said before laughing, "People will wonder you know. It will look like you're talking to yourself."

Saya then sat beside him, "I don't care, it's not I'm going to live long enough to try gaining a reputation."

The boy stared at her, "I thought you were ready for it."

"Oh," Saya narrowed her eyes, "What makes you think so?"

"I'm not a stalker okay?"

"Sure"

He sighed, "I was there with Kamio-san before he died. Usually only those who are close to death can see spirits."

Saya started to grow interested, "So there are more spirits out there?"

He nodded, "Most of them are fading away since we don't live in our spirit world anymore. I was one if the lucky ones to borrow someone's body."

"Then," Saya poked him, "You can take mine next."

He then gave her a sly smile, "Oh, you don't fear death huh Kinomoto Saya-san?"

Saya was startled by his dark smile and turned away from him. She then grabbed a gold colored leaf beside her, "I mean eventually everyone will fade from this world. Why not give someone else a chance to keep going?"

He asked, "So you're going to just give up on yourself?"

Saya then returned to him with a smile, "At least it will help my parents move on."

Then a voice called out for Saya. She stood up, "Coming!"

Before Saya left, she turned to the boy, "What's your real name?"

"Akinokami," he replied without looking up.

Saya smiled, "It was nice talking with you Akino-san."

"It's Akinokami," he hissed. But she was gone already, he then looked at the grey sky, "Stupid girl."

X

They met a few times later that week talking. Talking about their lives and what has been going on. Talking about stupid and silly things as if without a care in the world.

Saya held the leaf in front of her face and watched the light stream through it, "Like a leaf, it shines brighter when it's dead."

"That's stupid," Akinokami said.

"I don't care," Saya replied. "It's true though right?"

"Don't you treasure life at all?" He asked.

"I do," she said. "But talking about stupid things makes life more interesting. It's part of smiling and laughing." She then smiled, "It's the only thing I can do to keep my mind off dying."

He looked at her in the corner of his eyes, "You said you're ready to die, but you're not."

"Yeah," she sighed before clenching her chest, "I'm probably not."

Akinokami then wrapped an arm around her, "Normal people cry you know, there's nothing wrong with that."

Saya then looked at him before smiling, "But it's easier to smile isn't it?"

He stared at her before swearing.

"What?" Saya turned back to him.

He held the muffler closer to his face, "I don't understand. I can't believe how hard I fell for you"

Saya then dropped the leaf to the ground as she stared at him in disbelief. "You what?" she edged closer to him.

He turned away from her, "Nothing."

She leaned her head to one side, "I heard you, but I don't understand why." He then grabbed her hand surprising Saya, "Huh-?"

He pulled her close and kissed her. After a moment passed, he broke contact with her lips and leaned on her chest, "I can never get you out of my head. How can I understand why?"

Saya then felt tears falling from her cheeks, "Stop Akino-kun. You're going to make me want to live..."

He then wiped her tears, "There's nothing wrong with crying."

"Stupid Akino-kun," she said pounding on his chest. "I don't want to fall in love with you. I can't leave like this..."

He then kissed her forehead, "Living it out till the end right?"

Saya tried to push him away but he held her strong. "Stop it Akino-kun," she cried, "I can't-"

He kissed her again, "I love you Saya."

Saya gripped his shirt, "I hate you Akino-kun."

He held her head to his chest, "I know." Then he repeated, " I know."

x

Saya couldn't leave her room again. Akinokami started sneaking in her room to talk with her. It was clear Saya was running out of time and there was nothing they could do about it.

"Ne Akino-kun"

"What?"

"I guess it's useless to take over my body now isn't it?"

Silence.

"Akino-kun?"

"Do you want to live?" He asked.

Saya stared at him, "Why?"

"Just answer me"

She breathed painfully, "I'm probably better off dead. You saw my mother crying earlier right? It will be less painful for my parents."

He then sat on her bed and asked, "I can keep your spirit alive but you will never talk to your parents again."

Saya then reached out to touch his hand, "I think I can handle it fine. Then you won't be so lonely anymore."

"You might stay alive for eternity, are you okay with that?"

She smiled, "If only you allow me."

"You hate me though, wouldn't that be torture?"

She shook her head then replied, "I love you like crazy Akino-kun, it makes dying hurt so much more than it should."

Akinokami then kissed her forehead, "Let's go then Saya."

She then stared blankly at the ceiling as her heart stopped. Death had finally took her away, but Akinokami held onto her spirit.

Saya was reborn again.


	19. Chapter 19 Left Behind

Once she had finished her story Haku sighed pointing to Tomoyo and Daisuke, "But I still don't see why you possessed these two."

Akinokami raised his hand, "Sorry that was—her idea" he pointed to Saya.

Saya scrunched into a ball and spoke in a small voice, "I'm sorry…"

"Why though?" Chihiro asked.

She faced Chihiro, "I just wanted to give them a little encouragement."

"But still," Chihiro furrowed her brows, "You guys played with their emotions…"

"Oh," Saya looked up from her little ball, "That was what surprised me. They were much closer than Akino-kun and I expected."

"What?" Chihiro said.

Akinokami spoke for her, "Of course we played a bit with them. But they were for real."

Chihiro sighed in relief, "Oh that's good…"

"I object," Haku spoke out. "Do you have any idea how awkward it was for me? I mean Hanagi-kun was one of those guys that don't talk unnecessarily; not until he fell in love." He scratched his head, "I mean the difference is so bad, it will hurt any man's pride."

Akinokami smiled, "That was me. But you already knew I possessed him during that time."

Haku held his head, "Ugh, please don't do that again."

As they continued to talk, Chihiro asked Saya, "How much did you dig into Tomoyo-chan?"

Saya waved her hands, "I honestly didn't do much. I just pushed her desire for her childhood friend."

"That's it?"

She nodded, "Most of it was purely Tomoyo-chan then…"

"Then what?"

"That slap," Saya felt her cheeks. "I didn't think she had that much control. I never slapped Akino-kun before…"

Chihiro laughed a little, "Yeah…that's her alright."

X

Haku was taking Chihiro home as the day began to fall. The sun had its bright orange glow and the city began to shine. Haku then heaved a huge sigh.

Chihiro turned to him, "So how did it go with Akinokami-san?"

He scratched his head allowing his bangs to cover his face; Chihiro's heart skipped a beat. No wonder he was popular, his slick and straight hair pulled back in a ponytail and sharp eyes …

"Chihiro are you listening?"

She snapped back to her senses and shied away from him instinctively, and then mumbled, "What?"

Haku raised a brow but then continued, "I said that Akinokami will help us once all the other guardians gathered."

Chihiro then turned back, "That's great."

"But," he pointed out, "He also said that the winter guardian, Hareyakana Yukito, rarely appears. In other words …he could be hiding in a human body like me."

"Can't you or Zeniba sense spirits within human bodies?" asked Chihiro.

"We could sense Akinokami and the girl's spirit but because I completely fused with a human body, I have no presence as a spirit," he replied.

"Oh I see," she said. Then suddenly she jumped, "Oh no."

Haku jumped as well, "What?"

She swallowed before facing him in dread, "We left Tomoyo and Hanagi-kun behind…"

X

Daisuke sighed again, "Seriously…"

Tomoyo was sipping the drink with a dark expression, "I can't believe that girl…"

Daisuke crossed his legs and leaned across the table and said in disgust, "You're going to get fat."

She glared at him and slid the drink across the table to him, "You drink it then."

He then took the drink and examined it, "For some reason I feel like we shouldn't drink this."

Then Tomoyo took the drink back, took off the lid, and stuffed the remaining tapioca pearls in his mouth…


	20. Chapter 20 Switched

The next day Haku thought he had sensed two vengeful spirits. However, to his surprise were Tomoyo and Daisuke who were surrounded in a dark aura. Chihiro was sitting across from him asked him in a low voice, "You didn't leave that weird drink behind by chance Haku?"

His face portrayed pure dread, "Don't tell me…"

Then coming up from behind him was Tomoyo whose presence gave Haku creeps. She then held his shoulder firmly and growled, "What was in that thing Hiyoshi?"

Chihiro stared at Tomoyo, since when did she have such a personality… Then Daisuke popped up beside their desk. She jumped back in surprise, "Hanagi-kun?!"

He sniffled and looked at Chihiro, "Chi-chan…"

Chihiro's eyes widened, "No way…"

Tomoyo then grabbed Daisuke's shoulder and bent down beside him, "Please don't use my body like that Masahiro—"

Haku started to feel nauseous, "First love and now this guy is crying…"

Chihiro held Haku's face in her hands, "Get a grip on yourself Haku! We need to fix this…"

"Oh," Daisuke suddenly stood up completely recovered, "My Chihiro calls a boy by a nickname…" Then other girls around them stared at Daisuke, that smiled of his was uncommonly attractive.

Tomoyo's eye twitched, as Chihiro blushed from Daisuke's new image. Girls began to whisper excitedly to each other with their eyes on Daisuke. Quickly Chihiro let Haku's face go and stared out the window to hide her face.

* * *

**Just to clarify, due to the tapioca pearls that Haku fed Tomoyo and Daisuke, they have switched into each other's bodies.**

**So basically, Tomoyo is in Daisuke's body and Daisuke is in Tomoyo's body.**

**When Haku feels nauseous, he is referring to Daisuke in how he is usually a laid-back type guy but changes due to Akinokami's possession and Tomoyo's spirit who takes over Daisuke.**

X

After class, Haku and Chihiro explained everything to them.

"A river spirit?" Tomoyo and Daisuke said in unison.

Chihiro nodded, "He's the same guy that I told you about Tomoyo—" Sighing she felt her forehead as Daisuke looked at her with a strange fondness, "I'm not going to get used to this…"

"Please don't," Tomoyo said disgustedly.

Daisuke tilted his head in thought, which was oddly cute on him, "So Hiyoshi-kun's spirit world has collapsed and now you two are searching for the four guardians of his world?"

But there was silence from Haku. Chihiro's eyes fell on him, "Haku?"

To her surprise, Haku was looking at Daisuke with a strange dark expression. Daisuke turned away from his menacing glare with goose bumps on his back.

"Haku!"

He then jerked away from glaring and turned to the group again, "What?"

Tomoyo crossed her arms, "Are you spirited away or something? You still need to explain why the spirit Akinokami and his girlfriend possessed us."

Haku then turned to Chihiro, who gave mouthed to him to make up a story. He then turned back and said, "They needed to find a body to help prevent them from fading in this world. They could have chosen anyone honestly."

Once Daisuke recovered from the shock of Haku's glare he asked, "I also need a reason why I turned into a man. I mean guys have such awkward body parts…"

Tomoyo's face grew pale, "How much did you see?"

Daisuke's face turned red, "Everything I didn't want to see." Suddenly he whipped his head to Tomoyo, "What did _you_ see?"

She quickly grew red as well then denied it, "N-nothing…"

Chihiro then grabbed Haku's paling hand, "They need desperate help…"

He nodded wordlessly as Tomoyo and Daisuke shifted uncomfortably in their wrong bodies.

* * *

**If it wasn't clear, Haku gets jealous when Chihiro looks at Daisuke (who is actually Tomoyo) and glares at him (Tomoyo).**

X

When late noon came, Tomoyo and Daisuke finally returned to their bodies with Haku's magic. It was a great relief for them and everything returned to normal. Chihiro and Tomoyo walked home together after the boys had gone their separate ways.

"Are you okay?" Chihiro asked her exhausted friend.

She smiled weakly, "Somewhat…" But after a brief moment she brightened up suddenly with a chuckle.

Chihiro leaned away from her in shock, "Tomoyo?!"

Tomoyo had a stupid grin on her face, "Your Haku was jealous of me (in Daisuke's body)."

She narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean?"

"When we talked to each other through Hanagi's body," she explained. "He had such a scary glare."

Chihiro looked at her oddly, "Why though I never—"

"I know," Tomoyo sighed. "Hanagi has such a nice smile; I saw it myself last night." She then looked at Chihiro, "Do you like—"

"No!" Chihiro crossed her arms. "I never considered it, I already clarified that he likes…"

"WHAT," Tomoyo's eyes dug into Chihiro's.

Chihiro backed away and turned away from her. She couldn't tell Tomoyo that he had feelings for her (since she had no memory of the confession whatsoever). She smiled unsurely, "Likes…being with Hiyoshi-kun."

"He's gay?" she asked.

Chihiro silently apologized to Haku as she came up with another excuse.

* * *

**Tomoyo (back in her body) later consults Chihiro about Haku's jealously.**

**Chihiro in the end makes up an excuse about the person who Daisuke likes (which is Tomoyo) and makes up a story about Haku being gay (which is not true).**


	21. Chapter 21 Monster and the Clown

**So sorry for the late update! I recently lost my precious USB and I have to do this all from memory.**

**Well I made a longer chapter this time knowing my chapters tend to be short.**

**Anyway, p****lease enjoy!**

"A café!"

"No a haunted house!"

"Shooting gallery!"

"U-um everyone…" said the class president, Wakaba Yukito. But the noise level of the classroom did not budge. Then he tried again, "One at a time please!"

Chihiro poked Haku who was in front of her since Tomoyo was busy scribbling everything down. She spoke in a low voice, "I think we need to help Kaicho (class president) out…"

Seeing the smile on Haku's face, Chihiro knew he had something in mind already; she knew he was going to be smart or incredibly stupid. "I have the best solution here my friend," he said as he walked over to Daisuke who was sleeping behind Chihiro.

Haku then dragged the sleeping Daisuke up to the front of the rowdy classroom. He took Daisuke's glasses, put them on himself, and flicked his forehead waking him. Everyone then turned silent knowing the monster within Hanagi Daisuke. But instead of the monster they anticipated for, Daisuke looked unusually…incredible without his glasses. The whole classroom went dead silent.

Daisuke shot a glare at Haku, "What are you doing?"

Haku motioned with his head, "The one who sits in front of you told me to."

"I did not!" Chihiro said across the classroom.

"Ouch," Haku winced playfully. He was also oblivious to the girls who were staring at him with Daisuke's glasses on. Everyone was swooning over the two who seemed like models in the classroom, even the boys seem to look up to them. Tomoyo had dropped her pencil on the ground and did not attempt picking it up. On the other hand, Chihiro was staring at Haku questioning his intelligence.

When Haku took the glasses off and observed his glasses, "Wow you have pretty bad eyesight Hanagi-kun." Looking around he realized he had got the classroom's attention. Chuckling he asked Daisuke, "Can you do me a favor?"

"What?" Daisuke growled which caused the girls to swoon. Tomoyo tried to cover her red face, he just happened to look so…hot.

Haku gave him a thumbs up, "Gooood just like that my boy. Glare at the audience like you never glared before." Then he paused, "Not that you never glared before I mean." Returning Daisuke's glasses, everyone realized the monster had returned giving chills up their backs.

Turning to Wakaba Yukito, Haku waved, "I believe we have no problem here now, right Kaicho?"

Wakaba Yukito was nearly frozen in fear from the monster. Fixing his own glasses (two times more nervously), he continued, "So Himawari-san suggested an exhibition earlier…"

X

Daisuke scratched his head as he watched a girl run back into the building. It was a cold day today and he had received _another_ confession. He wondered how much stamina girls had to confess. Once the girl with the fifth confession left him, another smaller girl had come up after her.

He tensed, he hadn't got any other letters today what girl would—quickly after the girl revealed who she was he relaxed, "Oh it's you."

Tomoyo shivered as she rubbed her arms, "W-what do you mean 'oh'? Y-you should be happy that I actually d-decided to come up here." Her teeth began to chatter, "Ugh I hate winter."

Daisuke looked amused as he blew on her open neck.

"EEK!" she jumped.

He chuckled, "Hmm not so dignified now are you?"

Tomoyo rubbed her neck and hissed at him, "I'm a highly dignified lady thankyouverymuch."

Daisuke couldn't help it has he tried to stifle a laugh. Seeing her little body sit up just seemed so _funny._ Soon he was laughing like crazy. Tomoyo pouted as she watched him bent over in laughter. She started to punch him but even that couldn't stop him.

"Moeh, H-hanagurugi!"

X

Chihiro sighed as she cut out strips of paper for the decorations. It had been a long day and the other girls in the decoration team seemed excited. They spoke about the kimonos they were going to wear and who they were going to take with them.

"Ne, Ayami-chan are you going with your boyfriend again?"

"I finally got my kimono yesterday!"

"What are you doing for the festival?"

Chihiro wasn't used to this much excitement and was not going to get used to it. When she was halfway on cutting a strip she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Haku holding a clipboard.

She turned to him, "Those two still aren't back yet?"

Haku nodded looking a bit stressed as his twirled a pencil in his left hand, "I'm not too worried about them right now they seemed to go back to normal." Lowering his voice he said, "I need to talk to you."

Chihiro then finished the strip she was on and followed him. Once they were alone in the hallways Haku turned to her, "Zeniba."

Hearing a sigh the paper bird flew out from under Haku's collar and landed on Chihiro's shoulder. Zeniba mumbled, "Your dragon is getting overprotective here."

Chihiro looked at him oddly, "What's going on?"

Haku then walked forward not facing her and murmured, "Text me when the next meeting starts."

Then he went off into the dark hallways leaving Chihiro confused. She then turned, "Are you trying to do everything on your own?"

But there was no response as the echo of Haku's footsteps faded. Chihiro bit her lower lip in frustration, _Haku_…

"Chihiro-chan."

Chihiro raised her head to the flying paper bird above her, "Zeniba."

Zeniba sighed, "He's a reckless child. If only he could learn to depend on others…"

"What's going on?" she asked.

The bird lowered her elevation and flew to her shoulder once again. "It's a spirit," she said, "And there's something that it wants."

X

Tomoyo knew something was wrong with Chihiro when she had walked into the classroom. She seemed…_troubled. _Walking to the decoration section, Tomoyo punched Chihiro.

"Hey Hiyoshi's girlfriend"

"Hmm?" Chihiro didn't avert her gaze on the paper she was cutting. Tomoyo was taken back, Chihiro didn't correct her which was abnormal unless…

"Did something happen with you and Hiyoshi Kohaku?" Tomoyo poked her.

Chihiro then stopped cutting halfway and shook her head absentmindedly, "No it's nothing."

Tomoyo raised a brow, "you can't fool me. If it's the whole spirit thing I don't mind lending you an ear."

Chihiro shook her head again, "Really it's nothing."

"Chihiro—" but Tomoyo was cut off when a voice spoke from the front of the classroom.

"Attention please" from a simple two words everyone turned to the speaker. Something was off, who would be able to get the whole classroom under their attention from simply speaking? The "Hanagi technique" proved the most helpful over the past week. It even reached popularity over the school about the effectiveness of Daisuke's deathly glare.

But this was different, there was no life-threatening glare or their class clown (which was apparently Haku) it was a boy with similar bowl cut as Yukito.

"Who is that?" Tomoyo asked Chihiro.

"Masahiro-kun," the newcomer said. "Could you help me write this down?"

Tomoyo jumped and nodded without a word. She then went to work and grabbed for her notebook. Immediately it clicked who this guy was. He was missing both his glasses and his usual personality.

_Kaicho?!_ Chihiro stared in wonder; this could not be possibly their timid class president. But who else would want to lead the class discussion? She then fumbled for her cell phone to notify Haku that the class discussion had started.

"Ogino-san could you leave you cell phone off? I don't want any distractions," Yukito requested flashing a Haku-like smile.

_Ok. I'm done. This is weird. Please return to you previous update Kaicho._

"Sorry it will be quick Kaicho," Chihiro replied. But her cell phone was confiscated before another word was said.

Then smoothly Yukito-kaicho placed her phone on his desk and started the discussion. Then she heard Zeniba whisper, "I'll go get him." A few moments after she left, the paper bird returned.

"Zeniba?" Chihiro queried.

She slid more under her collar and hissed, "There's a barrier around the classroom."

"We're trapped Chihiro."


	22. Chapter 22 Trapped

Chihiro's eyes widened, they were trapped? How is she going reach Haku now? The class president had eyes on the back of his head and would not allow her to use her cell phone. Tomoyo seemed agitated by the amount of writing Yukito was making her do, she didn't seem like a good candidate for a cell phone at the moment. She looked across the room hoping for another solution. Quickly Daisuke caught her attention. She then whispered to Zeniba, "Get Hanagi-kun and tell him to text Haku."

Without a word Zeniba silently slipped down from Chihiro and towards Daisuke. Chihiro shivered, she wasn't used to the feeling of a paper bird sliding down her side. Zeniba successfully found her way in Daisuke's collar and lightly tapped his neck. If Daisuke was surprised, Zeniba was impressed in how well he kept it.

He spoke without moving his lips, "Are you one of those spirits?"

Zeniba was amused by his calm reaction, "You're pretty sharp aren't you Hanagi-kun.

"What is it?" He whispered.

She then got to the point, "Contact Hiyoshi-kun, maybe tell him that he's late to class."

Taking his phone out, he began texting Haku. "Hanagi-san," Yukito began. But Daisuke cut him short with a menacing glare. Quickly an ominous weight filled the class. The class president looked a bit agitated before returning to the discussion.

Zeniba chuckled when she saw Yukito draw back, "Hmm humans can be quite powerful sometimes.

"I'll make sure to remember that"

X

Haku cursed as he ran down the empty hallways. How could he be so oblivious to the presence that was within the classroom? Even though the powers of the spirit was thin, it was powerful enough to conceal itself. How could such power still be able to linger in a spirit? By the looks of it, it was just as powerful as Zeniba and Yubaba.

He hasn't seen another spirit that was able to conceal itself from him. Haku learned quite a bit of magic as his spiritual powers grew. This spirit couldn't have possibly gained such power on his own. No one was more skilled at hiding themselves as the witch twins. He knew that better than anyone in the spiritual world since he worked with them so closely. Then he felt a dread of realization.

The spirit must have worked with the witch twins as well.

He cursed again, if the spirit wanted a body or human spirits to feed on. Everyone would be in danger. Chihiro would be in danger.

...Chihiro?

Suddenly he wondered why Chihiro stuck in his mind so fast. He shook his head, he promised he would meet her again but he didn't promise that he would stay with her. Furrowing his brows he was confused why he cared for her so much.

Stop this Nigihayami Kohakunushi, he scolded himself. Focus on the situation at hand. Then he came upon the classroom door only to find it empty. Everything was gone.

He was too late.

X

"Ogino-san" Chihiro looked up from her desk to see Yukito with her cell phone in his hand.

"Thanks-" but before Chihiro could grab it, Yukito drew his hand away. She looked at him with a confused expression.

Yukito flashed a Haku-like smile and flipped Chihiro's phone in the air. He clicked his tongue, "Who said I was just going to hand this over?"

Chihiro narrowed her brows, if the kaicho before his personality change saw him now, she would bet that he would faint at on the spot after that smile. The weird thing was, Chihiro actually felt entranced by its seductiveness. Chihiro felt a tinge of anger, she was starting to lose patience. She then met his gaze, "What do you want?"

But he turned and walked to the door. He then motioned for Chihiro to follow. Chihiro walked warily and made sure to make eye contact with someone she knew before leaving. Scanning the room, she searched for Haku. However to her dismay he was still absent.

"Be careful Chihiro," said Zeniba who had returned to her side. "I don't like the feeling of this."

Chihiro bit her lower lip, "Yeah, I don't like it either." She followed Yukito out the door. He then led her to an empty classroom close by. Once Chihiro and Yukito were alone in the room, Yukito turned to face her. His smile seemed suspicious. She raised a brow as he stood there staring at her, "What?"

He then flipped her phone in the air again, "I'm thinking of a fitting punishment for you and I just thought of the most brilliant idea."

She crossed her arms, "Just for having a phone? What happened to the warnings and suspensions?"

Yukito then approached Chihiro and touched her chin. He then lifted her face to his and smiled, "You know, I'd liked you ever since I met you at that bridge one day. Do you remember? I'm jealous that Hiyoshi-san is taking you away from me."

Chihiro pushed his hand away, "Whoever you are, I was never yours in the first place."

"Ouch," Yukito feigned pain. "Don't you know who I am Chihiro-chan?"

She looked at him again before sighing, "Whatever happened to Wakaba Yukito?"

He huffed, "Who cares about whoever I was before." Then his brown eyes brightened up, "Ne, Chihiro let's go out."

X

Haku was relieved for a moment when the classroom returned to normal. He searched the room for Chihiro only to find her missing. Then Tomoyo caught his eye. He quickly walked over to her and slammed his hand on her desk.

Tomoyo jumped as her frantic writing was interrupted. Her pencil flew in front of her and hit Daisuke on the head. He turned around to glare at Tomoyo but paused when he saw Haku.

"Have you seen Chihiro?" He asked.

Tomoyo scratched her head as Daisuke placed her pencil back in her open hand. She opened one eye, "Chihiro? Uh..."

Daisuke then answered for her, "The class president was talking to her."

"When?" He asked.

Daisuke raised his brows, "Right after he left you came stomping in."

Haku could already tell something was wrong. Why would the class president of all people have a private talk with anyone? On top of that, Chihiro, who has no outstanding duties in class that Haku knew about. Then Haku's green eyes glowered in anger, "Hiroshi-kun I know you're smarter than that. Why didn't you follow them?"

Daisuke's eyes darkened, "Clearly you are losing your mind over something so trivial."

"Trivial?" Haku gritted his teeth as he slammed his hand on his desk. Tomoyo shrank back and looked at the two boys with worry. His voice rose with fury, "What do you know?!"

Daisuke then stood up and replied behind clench teeth, "Obviously something you so don't. Ogino isn't as weak as you think she is."

"What?"

"I would worry more for kaichou than her," he said.

X

"I'm sorry but I reject," she replied crossing her arms.

Yukito spun her phone in his hand as he walked to the window. The bright sunset behind him made his shadow cover the whole floor in from of Chihiro. He looked displeased, "It's a bummer you're so hard to get."

"I apologize for having such an inconvenient aspect about me," Chihiro said. She then walked over to him and grabbed his collar, "What did you do with Wakaba-san?"

He was surprised by Chihiro's strength and began to feel a little insecure. He then smiled with difficulty, "What are you talking about Chihiro?"

"You know what I'm talking about," She gritted her teeth. "Maybe Wakaba-san isn't the most confident person. But it's clear that I won't ever like you better."

"Ouch " Yukito said. "We'll it's good to know my Chihiro has grown to such a strong woman."

She looked at him oddly, "Grown? Have I met you before or something?" Then she asked, "Who are you?"

"Should I answer you?" He said. Then he paused before going on, "I think your friend there knows very well who I am."

Then a voice spoke behind Chihiro, "Kaonashi (no face)."

He then smiled, "Bingo, took you a while to get here Haku-sama."

Haku tried to push the anger out of his voice, "What are you doing here?"

Kaonashi then pushed Chihiro's hand off and smiled as he held her phone. "I'm simply returning this to Chihiro," he replied handing the phone over.

Chihiro looked at him warily before placing her hand over her phone. Caught off guard, Kanonashi grabbed her hand and pulled her. Before Chihiro could even blink, she found Kanonashi whispering in her ear, "Your dragon might get a little fiery after this."

"Wha-" but she was cut off. Her eyes widened, he kissed her.

Chihiro then pushed him away and covered her mouth in shock. Kaonashi smiled slyly, "There was your punishment Chihiro."

She was utterly speechless. Then Tomoyo called out, "Chi-chan! Where were you? I was-" but she stopped once she felt the tension in the room.

Then Haku grabbed her wrist and pulled her away while glaring at Kaonashi. Tomoyo then followed after them looking suspiciously at Kaonashi.

Once they were gone, Kaonashi found himself face to face with a paper bird. He smiled, "Oh, is that you Zeniba?"

Zeniba growled, "What happened to you Kaonashi? You changed so much..."

X

Tomoyo was hitting Daisuke as they were walking home together. He winced every time since she was hitting him with all she had. "Why at you hitting me?" He asked wincing.

"There's a fly on your shoulder that doesn't know the definition of death," she replied still hitting him. "Why do you have to speak so dully to Hiyoshi?"

Daisuke then caught her wrists, "He was going to be angry anyway I thought I might as well get over it."

Tomoyo bit her lips, "It was too much this time Hanagu. You won't be able to make many friends if you keep this up."

He sighed, "It's none of your business."

"Hanagu!" Tomoyo ripped her wrists from his grasp. "Why are you like this?!"

Daisuke was surprised at her forcefulness. He then averted his eyes from the petite girl, "It's nothing, I'm sorry."

Tomoyo paused, it was rare to hear Daisuke apologize out of his own wit. She then grabbed his jacket sleeve and asked without making eye contact, "Ne, Hanagu tell me about yourself. I'm not a empty person you know."

"I think you made that clear long ago," he replied.

She narrowed her eyes, "Spit it out or I'll falcon-punch you."

Daisuke sighed, "Please don't."


	23. Chapter 23 Bursting Emotions

**Hey guys Tiyr here!**

**I know a few of you guys are hoping the chapter of the whole Haku/Chihiro jealously would come out. But unfortunately, I'm going to have to put Daisuke's story out first.**

**So I realized he has a very emotional past and I'm hoping it won't traumatize anyone since it kind of scared me a little.**

**But anyways, happy reading folks! An extra long chapter update for you!**

He watched another ceramic dish shatter to the ground. Screams echoed in his ears but there was no one there. He was the only one there, alone. So alone.

Hanagi Daisuke stared blankly at the broken pieces of ceramic and slowly bent to pick them up. No one taught him that the shards could harm him, but Daisuke didn't care about what his parents did teach them. The nine-year-old child felt nothing for his parents anymore, why think about them?

He didn't flinch when he saw the blood on his hands from holding the broken shards. He didn't scream. He couldn't scream. He had nothing to feel in the first place anyway.

Daisuke tried to feel something, but the only feelings he could muster was frustration, anger, shame, and regret. He gripped the shards allowing his blood stain the white tiled ground. There was no happiness in his life that he remembered. He only remembered his drunken father and furious stepmother. And how Daisuke was cursed at for being alive. Because he knew. He knew that everything was his fault. And he knew that he would never be forgiven.

Daisuke wrinkled his nose as his father stumbled in. He was drunk again and was barely able to hold himself up. "Hey good-for-nothing kid," said his father in a slurred voice.

But Daisuke ignored the insult. Catching him from another stumble, Daisuke pulled his father to the couch. Then his stepmother walked in looking disgusted, "Drunk again, ugh." She then turned and opened the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Daisuke in a dull voice.

She huffed and waved, "I'm going to the bar. You go fix up that wasted man." Then the door was closed. Daisuke sighed in relief, he was thankful to escape his stepmother for now. Her presence always felt suffocating.

He then turned to his father and wondered if he should help his father to his bed. Looking at the stiff couch he decided it was best for his father to go to the bed. Daisuke was a strong boy, he was tall for his age and was usually the one to help his passed out father. In result he had grown strong.

After Daisuke managed to lift his father up from the couch he found himself shoved aggressively to the ground. Looking at his standing father in shock he nearly whimpered. He should be used to the abuse by now since it was a daily routine in his broken family. Upon having a small squeak escape from his mouth, his father kicked his side, "That's what you get for waking me up from my dozing kid."

Daisuke winced from the impact, he was afraid that his old rib injury had broken again but he couldn't complain. He hid his face trying to hide his anger. Biting his lips he spoke hoping to get over the abuse already, "Just do it."

"What was that?" his father slurred his speech again. "You want more?"

Daisuke glared at his father, "You ugly old man, give me all you got. I'm sick of being able to see you right now."

His father grabbed his long, uncut hair and snarled, "Respect your elders kid."

He continued to glare despite his whole body shaking in fear. He tried to laugh, "How can I respect someone who never respected me?"

Quickly Daisuke found himself nearly knocked out in their barren yard. He could barely see anything since his father had punched him in the eyes a couple of times. Daisuke had good eyes, but the abuse had damaged his sight. If his parents would stop drinking so much, maybe they could finally afford his hospital bills and possibly a pair of glasses.

He was relieved at the same time, the beatings only took a few minutes this time. If he spoke bluntly about everything, things went by much faster. The beatings would be faster, conversations would be faster, dreadful moments would pass quicker, and life would find its end faster. Daisuke couldn't remember the last time he could understand the emotion other than anger, shame, and fear.

Closing his eyes from the blurry scene he was wondering why it had become so cold. Then he felt a small drizzle of ice on his cheek. He opened his eyes again but was unable to see the what was falling. But he was a smart boy, he knew what it was.

"Yuki (snow)," he whispered. He opened his dry mouth to catch a few snowflakes, however he was interrupted by the warmth of the opening door from his house. It was his stepmother.

The woman sighed heavily, "Again? Ugh, couldn't you have at least try putting that man back to bed? I can't carry that mass of meat."

Daisuke looked at her blurry figure and nodded slowly, "Okay."

X

He could barely move the next morning, but he was used to it. Luckily, his father didn't attack his legs that badly so walking to school wouldn't be that much of a hassle. He had to hide his face somehow, the bruises had still lingered around his eyes and cheek. Daisuke placed an old hat on his head and wrapped a cloth scrap around his neck like a scarf. He couldn't see very clearly how he looked, but he assumed it was good enough.

At school, he was praised for being the good kid, someone smart. He enjoyed studying anyway since it was the only time he parents wouldn't judge him on how well or horrible he did. The teachers never paid too much to him anyway since he always had a glare that would scare other kids away and the bluntness that would prevent people from talking to him.

When Daisuke was home he was surprised to find his stepmother up in the kitchen. He was going to his room before she called out, "Hey kid."

He turned, at first in surprise that she wasn't at work, "Don't you have work?"

The woman sighed heavily and swore, "I'm not going back there. Hey I need to tell you something I found out."

Daisuke raised a brow, "Like what?

She then motioned for him to come to her. As Daisuke walked over he saw that she was smoking a stronger substance than cigarettes. He wrinkled his nose as his stepmother answered, "I figured out that you aren't that man's son. You were born from an affair your mother had."

He stared at her, "What?"

She smiled with her smoke stained teeth, "That's right, an unwanted child. Born from a wretched mother at committed suicide after she realized what she had done." She gave a hoarse laugh, "I find your useless life hilarious! No one wanted you then, now one wants you here, and no one ever wanted you in the first place! It's f**ing hilarious!"

Daisuke stared at her in shock. His father isn't actually his real father? His mother died from suicide, not an accident that he had been told about? Then where is his real father? He then demanded, "Then who is my real father?!"

His stepmother stopped laughing and began to frown, "Don't you raise your voice at me kiddo. That father of yours left your mother long ago, how should I know what happened to that man? He could have been one of those players that do a hit-and-run on whatever babes are out there." She yawned before kicking Daisuke, "I'm tired from all that talking. Go play with you school books or something. I'm finishing up this weed."

But Daisuke wouldn't budge, he was still in shock that he had been lied to all of his life. After another kick, Daisuke fled the room. He was in deep thought, his real father could be alive out there somewhere. But he paused, his stepmother could be lying to him for all she cared. Lying or not, he knew for a fact that his father never really looked like him. If it was true, he was thankful that he wasn't related to that drunk man.

X

After the daily beatings, Daisuke was brave enough to walk back into the house to talk to his abusive father. He wanted clarification of his stepmother's story. Confronting the drunk man he asked, "Is it true that you aren't my real father?"

The man stared at him before smirking, "Oh? You finally figured it out?"

Daisuke glared with all he had inside him, "And my mother suicided...because of you?"

He burst out in laughter, "Suicide? Because of me? What if it was true?"

"She...didn't die from the shame of my birth right?" he asked in a smaller voice.

He stopped laughing, "No one could ever drive that woman to feel shame for loving someone." He then mumbled, "Thought I could win that woman once I married her. F**k that childhood friend of hers."

Daisuke's eye widened, he was loved once. He was actually loved. Suddenly he didn't care about how much the drunk man's fist hurt.

X

Using the school's computer, Daisuke managed to figure out that his mother had a relationship with another man other than his so-called father. He looked at his mother's photo with the other man for a long while. It felt familiar to see people like them: Hoshino Yuki and Hanagi Daiki. Daisuke stared at Hanagi Daiki for the longest time before realizing how familiar he looked. Hanagi Daiki had the same messy hair, low set eyebrows, and dark brown eyes...drip.

Huh? Daisuke looked at the desk he hovered over that was drenched with tears. His makeshift scarf was already soaked and his hand was shaking uncontrollably. For the first time in his life, he felt like he was actually home somehow. He gripped his arms hoping he would stop shaking. Could it be fear? Anger? Shame? Then finally he found the mysterious answer under his tongue. It was longing. He longed for that home-like feeling. He wanted it selfishly for himself. He wanted it all.

He wanted to see his real father.

X

After saving enough money for the bus ride, Daisuke set off on his journey to the address of where his real father resided. He never took a bus before, since he knew it required money. When he presented the money to the driver, the driver took a good look at him.

"What's your name son?" the driver asked raising his cap.

"It's Yamada Daisuke," he replied bluntly.

The driver raised his brows, "You look just like someone I know. Who is your father?"

Daisuke hesitated before replying, "His name is Hanagi Daiki."

"Ah!" the driver exclaimed surprising Daisuke. "Oh, yes you look just like Hanagi-kun!" He then gave Daisuke a huge smile before closing his hands around the money he held, "Keep the money son, it's on me."

He stared blankly and frowned, "Why? Don't I need to pay like everyone else?"

The driver just nodded his head to the seat directly behind him. Daisuke then recalled a how to express the strange feeling of gratitude. He bowed, "Arigato (thanks)." The man just smiled as he started to move the bus out of the empty streets on a Saturday noon.

X

"1361...1362...1363...1380 ughh...136...5!" Daisuke found the place and felt his fingertips tingling from excitement. He found it, his real father's apartment. Once he came upon his father's apartment. He found himself hesitant to knock on the door.

Daisuke found his hand was shaking out of anxiety, another strange feeling. Once he finally mustered his courage he started to knock at the door. However the door opened right when he attempted to knock.

He then found himself face-to-face with an identical face to his, except older. It was Hanagi Daiki, right in front of him. Daisuke was quickly out of words once he saw the familiar face.

Hanagi Daiki stared at him for the longest time before Daisuke fell to his knees scaring him. The man dropped to his knees as well asking, "Whoa are you okay there?"

Daisuke began to tear up again like how he cried looking at his real father's picture for the first time. He began to sob. He tried to keep it in, like his drunk father would force him to. But small squeaks escaped from his lips.

Then he felt the warm hand of Hanagi Daiki, "You're...Yuki's son aren't you?"

Daisuke nodded as he began to hiccup from his sobs. He looked down at himself in shame, he planned it all out earlier. Why is he crying? He just wanted the truth out of him, not to break down at the sight of him.

Then Hanagi Daiki asked, "What's your name kiddo?"

Daisuke bit his lips and opened his old wound and answered, "Daisuke."

After a moment silence Hanagi Daiki removed his hand and stared at him, "Daisuke." Then tears began to well up in his eyes, "Daisuke...she named you Daisuke." He then covered his mouth, "I can't believe it...you're...my son."

Daisuke looked up at Hanagi Daiki who was breaking down as much as he was. The man he dreamed of as his father, that father who was never in his life, the father that he longed for. Here he was holding him, so tightly as if he were afraid Daisuke would be swept away like the falling snow.

The father who was the first person in Daisuke's life to say: "I love you."


	24. Chapter 24 Bursting Emotions (Part 2)

Daisuke promised that he would return again as he waved goodbye to his father. The bus driver, who introduced himself as Hisao, popped his hat off to greet him as he was given another free ride. It was late when Daisuke returned home and he had a few words to pick with his drunken father.

Did he feel brave? No. He felt ignorant of the horrible world around him. He felt like he was going against the cruelty of this world once his fist found the drunken man's nose.

The man was furious as his nose began to bleed, "You!"

After a few kicks and punches about Daisuke being a good-for-nothing kid. Daisuke remained his fierce glare, he had a newer reason to live and a newer reason to fight back. He then kicked the drunk man on his shins and sent him hoping on one leg. Once the big man fell to the ground Daisuke placed a leg on his chest and the other on his chin. He growled, "Hey you good-for-nothing father. It's about time you know your place in society."

The drunk man's face grew red as his anger began to boil, "I will get you-" But Daisuke cut him off by digging his shoe into his chin.

He then glared darkly, "Do you have any idea what you have done to me all these years? All my life? And all of my mother's life? You took her future away-her life!"

"What?" the drunk man snarled, "I suppose you met that good-for-nothing Hanagi Daiki!"

"What if I did?" Daisuke replied. "I have enough proof to call the police for child abuse also, It's over Yamada Shigeo."

"What going on here-" his stepmother stared at Daisuke in shock. She then pointed forcefully at Daisuke and demanded, "Get off of him before I call the cops kid."

Daisuke then shifted his glare at her, "Oh? Call the cops you say? What about that pot you been growing in the basement? Should I call them about that too?"

She stepped back, "How did you-"

"So, it true?" Daisuke then found himself smiling. "You two are toast big kids."

Suddenly there was a large gust of wind in the room and the two adults were in shock once the wind dies down. They were still and eventually his stepmother walked into the kitchen and took out two kitchen knives. Daisuke stared in horror as she approached him. However to his surprise she stabbed her husband in the heart. Then shortly after she stabbed herself in the heart.

Daisuke's eyes were wide, what happened? What in the world... He was paralyzed by the sight of the two bodies bleeding to death. What happened? WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT HAPPENED?!

He shakingly walked into the kitchen and tried to make dinner as he usually would. Maybe it's all a dream. Once you do something good for them they'll be fine. I'm sure...Then a dinner plate shattered on the ground. He was alone in the world again. Alone...

X

"Daisuke...Daisuke!" Hanagi Daiki shook his shoulders, "Daisuke! Are you okay?"

Daisuke stared blankly up at his father but did not reply. He had no words left to say. Suddenly remembering her drunken father and stepmother he asked, "What happened to them? Are they alive?!"

Hanagi Daiki looked at him and shook his head, "I'm sorry..."

He was still in shock after seeing the strange scene, he was more in shock that it wasn't a dream. He then began to wail, "I didn't want think to happen! I hated them so much, but I never wanted this! Don't die! Don't die!"

"Don't die..."

X

Tomoyo's eyes were wide as she stared at the ground of the park. Her bottle of Calpico stayed unopened as she stood still as a statue.

"Masahiro?" Daisuke said a bit worried at she was quiet for once.

She then dropped her Calpico and covered her mouth, "I'm sorry..."

He stared at her for a while before looking off into the distance. He sighed, "I'm over it now. It's been seven years since then."

But Tomoyo couldn't stop herself from crying, "Hanagi...You kept everything to yourself for the six years I've known you! How can someone just say they're over it..."

Daisuke then picked up her bottle of Calpico and opened it for her. Tomoyo stared at the bottle before looking at him. He took her small wrists and placed the bottle in her hands. He then faced the ground and said, "If it weren't for your loudness I would have stayed in my shell my whole life."

She looked at his face in the glowing sunset. Putting the Calpico aside she gently touched Daisuke's gripped hand. Daisuke looked at his fist in surprise, he realized he was tense, scared of something. His muscles were tense and he was far from relaxed. Tomoyo then held his left fist with both of her small hands and said, "Are you really okay?"

Daisuke scratched his head, "If I wasn't okay my father would strap me to the hospital bed."

"What?" Tomoyo looked at him strangely as he continued his story.

X

Thirty minutes later, the police arrived questioning Hanagi Daiki and Yamada Daisuke. The cop that questioned him treated him like a suspect, asking questions that could had made Daisuke want to confess for something he didn't do. But he respected the cop for treating him like a normal human, not a good-for-nothing kid. During the time the police questioned him, he was forced to remove his hat and makeshift scarf. At first, they police stood there shocked at his bruises and cuts. Once a few questions had passed, the cop glance over at Daisuke's gripped hands. He then asked, "Why are you so tense?"

Daisuke looked at him oddly, "Tense?"

He then placed his palms up for him to follow, "Let me see your hands."

"Okay," he then followed his example and placed his bloody hands on the table.

The cop then motioned at the mirror behind him and took his leave. Daisuke then found himself in front of another man in a white suit. The man in the white then asked, "You're quite young aren't you?"

Daisuke nodded.

"How old are you?"

"Nine" he replied.

The man in the white suit whistled, "Wow, you must be a strong little boy then. I heard you were abused by your parents." Daisuke tensed up at the thought of his own parents but remained quiet. The man then quickly followed up his words, "Oh sorry, I'm guessing you don't want to talk about it."

Then he was silent the rest of the time. He spoke when he was supposed to, and replied with single worded conversations. After a long night of questions, Daisuke found himself without a home. But even with the urging of Hanagi Daiki to get to the hospital, he stubbornly wanted to stay close by his father. When the morning came, both Hanagi Daiki and Yamada Daisuke were released from the police. Daiki drove Daisuke to the hospital himself afterwards.

Days passed and the funeral day arrived. Yamada Shigeo's funeral was filled with strangers who were distant relatives. However, Daisuke could tell that none of them knew Shigeo well enough to remember him. His stepmother's funeral was filled with crying women who seemed to only cry for the fact that they knew nothing about her. Daisuke quickly found himself disliking funerals more than he disliked his abusive parents. All of them, filled with hypocrites.

Once two weeks passed, Daisuke was finally able to be released from the hospital. The doctors found nearly all of his ribs fractured, a dislocated shoulder, a broken arm, countless bruises, sixteen scars in his right hand, and permanently blurred vision. Thankfully, a few kind neighbors from Hanagi Daiki's place donated enough money for the hospital expense and Daisuke's first pair of glasses-

"SIXTEEN SCARS?!" Tomoyo exclaimed. She quickly wiped her tears and grabbed his right hand. Daisuke looked at her in surprise as she pried open his hand. She held her breath once her eyes found the dark lines on his hands.

Daisuke leaned on his left arm as he watched her examine his hand. He was uncomfortable since he never usually showed his scar publically. But he made her an exception.

(back to the past)

As Daisuke looked out of the window watching the sun rise over the trees, there was a knock on the door. He turned to the door, "Come in."

It was Hanagi Daiki who walked in with a big smile, "Hey, guess what Daisuke."

Daisuke was still getting used to his father's strange personality and asked warily, "W...what?"

Hanagi Daiki then flipped a paper in front of him, "You are now officially mine for the taking."

Taking the paper Daisuke quickly read over the sheet. It showed his birthday, his color hair and eyes, and then his name... "Hanagi Daisuke." He whispered as he placed his fingers over the new name.

Daiki placed an arm around him and gave him a big thumbs up, "Welcome to the family Hanagi Daisuke."

X

Tomoyo stared in wonder as Daisuke finished his story. She was still holding his hand with her own small hands. Daisuke found her touch strangely comforting as he stared back at the speechless girl. She jumped when she noticed Daisuke staring back at her. She gripped Daisuke's big hand, "Thank you for telling me."

However he was distracted by Tomoyo's little hands and was silent.

"Hanagurugi?"

"Please don't call me that," he said on instinct.

She then smiled widely, "Ah, there's the Hanagi I know."

"What?" he raised a brow.

Tomoyo softened her gaze and turned to her hands, "It's nothing, I'm just a little surprised how much you let me know."

"Of course," he said. "If I never told you. You would roast me."

She looked at him, "Wow, you know me well."

He sighed then looked at the waning sun, "It's getting late, we should start going home." But before Daisuke had the chance to sit up Tomoyo pulled him down with her surprisingly strong hold.

She wrapped her arms around Daisuke and whispered, "Thank you Hanagi." Daisuke was surprised but he was thankful to her as well. He was finally able to share his story with the one he cared about the most whether she could see it or not.

"But you still need to fix that bluntness of yours," Tomoyo remarked.

Daisuke sighed, "I know."


End file.
